Un nuevo comienzo
by Avengirl
Summary: Todo empieza otra vez. Harry regresa a Hogwarts tras la guerra para terminar sus estudios, sin saber que las cosas allí han cambiado mucho. A su vez tendrá que enfrentarse con una de sus peores pesadillas, compartir habitación con su archienemigo Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Habrá cambiado Draco también? Aviso de Drarry, por lo que si no les gusta, no lean (:
1. Chapter 1

Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, es todo obra de la genialísima J.K Rowling, yo solo he tergiversado alguna que otra cosilla a mi gusto. Espero que os guste (:

* * *

Harry echó un vistazo por última vez al edificio que había sido su hogar durante los últimos meses y al que no regresaría durante un tiempo. Grimauld Place, la casa que Sirius le había dejado tras su muerte. Miró la gris fachada y no pudo evitar sonreir, a sabiendas de que en el sitio al que iba a ir era mucho mejor. Aquel año volvería a Hogwarts a retomar los estudios que había abandonado al iniciar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Aunque nunca hubiese sido alguien al que le gustase estudiar, tras todo lo sucedido durante la guerra le apetecía de veras volver al colegio para aprender y no para derrotar magos oscuros. La única pega, aparte de los recuerdos de la batalla que lo asaltarían al llegar al castillo era que Ron y Hermione no cursarían aquel año con él. Hermione había terminado sus estudios el año anterior mientras él y Ron se tomaban un merecido año de descanso, a lo que ella se había negado, pues para ella era inaceptable perderse un año más sin acabar su aprendizaje en Hogwarts. Y Ron a su vez se hizo cargo de la tienda junto con su hermano George, por lo que no quiso volver a terminar sus exámenes. Realizó el encantamiento que salvaguardaba la casa, ocultándola de la vista de los muggles y magos entrometidos, para después agarrar el asa de su baúl y cargarse la mochila al hombro, desapareciéndose del lugar. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados durante todo el trayecto, sintiendo a su vez la familiar sensación de mareo y agobio que siempre tenía al desaparecerse. A los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a la valla de hierro forjado que permitía la entrada a los jardines del castillo. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar la emoción que lo embargaba al verse de nuevo en el sitio que fue su hogar durante seis años. Caminó hacia la entrada, atravesando las verjas, yendo directo hacia el pequeño profesor Flitwick, al cual saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Me alegro mucho de verle de nuevo profesor. -dijo sonriendo Harry mientras se sacudía el pelo. El pequeño y ya algo anciano profesor correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Potter. ¿Cómo es que no cogió el tren? -le preguntó mientras tachaba su nombre de la lista de alumnos.

-Preferí aparecerme, así no tendría que soportar a la prensa haciendo estúpidas preguntas.-el profesor asintió, señalándole a su vez uno de los numerosos carros tirados por thestrals que llevaban a los alumnos al colegio.

-Buena decisión señor Potter. Si me disculpa, tengo que seguir anotando a los muchachos que lleguen. Si no le importa, creo que aquel carro lo está esperando para llevarlo a la escuela. Un placer volver a verle.

Dicho eso el profesor se dirigió a los otros alumnos que comenzaban a llegar , recién salidos del tren. Harry dejó sus pertenencias junto a las de los demás muchachos y se subió al carro que Flitwick había señalado. En él habían un alumno de segundo y otros dos de primero, el cual, uno de ellos, el chico, lo miraba casi con adoración. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que el chico le recordaba a Colin Creeve en su segundo año, cuando no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes cámara en mano.

-U-usted es...-el pequeño, de pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos marrones lo miraba un tanto avergonzado, no sabiendo si podía dirigirse a él.

-Harry Potter. -murmuró el moreno, tendiéndole la mano, el cual el niño estrechó con devoción. Harry sonrió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Aquel niño le caía bien.

-¡Alucinante!-el niño casi saltaba de la emoción tras haber tocado su mano.-Mi padre me ha contado mucho acerca de usted, es todo un honor poder ir a su misma escuela.

-No me trates de usted, llámame Harry. Y no es para tanto.-añadió mientras sacudía la mano, para restarle un poco de importancia. Odiaba ser tratado como un dios, como un ser famoso, pero con aquel niño era distinto, era divertido charlar con él.

-Está bien, señor...Harry.

Los otros dos alumnos, una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados y un chico de cabello azabache permanecían atentos a la conversación.

-Y bueno, vosotros sabéis como me llamo. ¿Que tal si me decís vuestros nombres? A sí no estaré en desventaja.

La niña fue la primera en hablar, y tras ella el chico de segundo.

-Jess Hammer.

-Nathan Robers, señor.- Harry rió mentalmente, haciéndole gracia que los niños le llamasen señor. ¡Pero si solo tenía 19!

-Yo me llamo Axel Johnson. -el carruaje se detuvo con un golpe seco frente a las puertas del colegio, cerca del patio de transformaciones. Tanto Harry como los tres chicos bajaron del carromato, comenzando a caminar hacia el gran comedor para reunirse con el resto de alumnos. Una vez allí, el chico de segundo, Nathan se fue con sus compañeros de casa. Los otros dos niños sin embargo se quedaron junto a Harry no sabiendo muy bien qué mismo tiempo, los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron a escucharse debido a que la gente no lo esperaba ver de nuevo allí, pero hizo caso omiso a ellos como solía hacer.

-¿Y a que casa creéis que iréis?.-de nuevo, la niña fue la primera en responder.

-Mi madre dice que con mi inteligencia lo más seguro es que acabe en Ravenclaw.

-Uff, yo no quiero estar en esa...Seguro que estudian todo el rato y no tienen tiempo para divertirse. -le contestó el pequeño Axel, negando con la cabeza.-Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor, como tú, Harry.

-Bueno, la última palabra la tendrá el sombrero seleccionador chicos. Voy a sentarme con los de Gryffindor, nos vemos tras la ceremonia. -sonrió por última vez a los niños y caminó hasta la larga mesa perteneciente a los leones, aunque hubo algo que lo hizo pararse en seco antes de llegar a la que se suponía que era su mesa. Todas y cada una de las mesas del gran comedor estaban llenas de alumnos de diferentes casas, no como cuando él seguía en la escuela y cada casa ocupaba una mesa. Frunció el ceño extrañado a causa del cambio. ¿Desde cuándo Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin compartían mesa? Estaba a punto de sentarse junto a una pequeña Hufflepuff cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-Hola Harry. - la suave y tranquila voz de Luna Lovegood sonó cerca de él antes de que pudiera girar el rostro para mirarla.

-¡Hola Luna! ¿Cursando el último curso? -la chica asintió, mirándole con aquellos soñadores ojos azules.

-Sí, el año pasado terminé sexto, ya sabes, el anterior estaba secuestrada en el sótano de la mansión malfoy...Y ya solo me queda este curso. -añadió con una sonrisa. -Me alegra verte, no hay muchos alumnos antiguos...-Harry asintió. La mejor amiga de Luna, Ginny, había sido seleccionada para ser la buscadora de las holly head harpies, el famoso equipo de quidditch, por lo que no terminaría el último curso que le quedaba.

-Ginny me dijo que rompisteis hace un par de meses, cuando se fue al nuevo equipo. Debe de ser gratificante no verla a todas horas en la escuela entonces. - Harry, el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de agua se atragantó ante el comentario tan directo de Luna. Aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar a la manera tan lanzada y directa que tenía Luna de decir las cosas incómodas.

-Bueno...Un poco, sí. -reconoció Harry, mirando el gran comedor en busca de rostros conocidos. Y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Un delgado chico de cabello rubio platino que casi rozaba el color blanco, de rasgos angulosos y elegancia nata. Sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa más alejada de la suya. Casi parecía que quería esconderse del resto de la gente. Y no era para menos. Draco Malfoy estaba siendo objeto de innumerables comentarios de odio de todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver que tendría que ver más veces al rubio. Pensó que no lo volvería a ver después de que meses atrás hubo testificado a favor de Draco y su madre durante los juicios del ministerio. En cambio, cuando le tocó testificar en el juicio de Lucius, no fue tan benevolente, acabando al final en Azkabán. Se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse pillar observando al rubio cuando Draco le devolvió la mirada que él había estado sosteniendo durante hacía ya varios minutos. Luna a su vez los miró a ambos.

-Debe de estar muy solo. En el fondo no es tan malo. Nos ayudó a Olivander y a mí cuando estubimos en su casa. -aquel dato le interesó a Harry, obligándose a cortar el contacto visual con Malfoy y mirar a la rubia.

-¿Cómo que os ayudó? -preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. De vez en cuando nos daba alguna que otra poción hervovitalizante a escondidas, para curarnos de las torturas...-la voz de la chica dejó de tener su habitual tono cantarín debido al recuerdo de aquellos terribles momentos. Aunque fue por poco tiempo, pues volvió a sonreír a los pocos segundos.- También nos traía comida, e incluso un par de mantas una vez. -el moreno volvió a mirar al chico, el cual parecía encontrar muy interesante la oscura madera de la mesa, pues no alzaba la mirada de ahí. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado Malfoy. Ya no parecía ser el mismo chico arrogante y altanero de antaño, parecía cansado, e incluso podría apostar que había cambiado. Pero no lo creía.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall le distrajo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole prestar atención al centro del comedor. En este se encontraba la profesora junto con un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, además de una columna dorada al otro lado, la cual le resultaba un tanto familiar, aunque no sabía de qué.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Cuando diga vuestro nombre, caminaréis hasta aquí, os sentareis, y el sombrero os colocará en vuestra casa correspondiente. -dijo mirando a los alumnos de primer año, los cuales se removían inquietos de la emoción cerca de la profesora. Dicho eso, McGonagall comenzó a nombrar a los niños, los cuales entre aplausos empezaron a ser seleccionados para las distintas casas. En mitad de la selección Harry pudo vero como la niña con la que había compartido el carruaje, Jess, era seleccionada para Ravenclaw, tal y como ella quería. Se mordió el labio al ver que Axel era el siguiente. En su caso, pudo ver como el sombrero seleccionador fruncía el ceño, comenzando a dudar. El chico a su vez estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Hm, tienes aptitudes para ser un buen Gryffindor, no cabe duda. Pero también eres determinante, y astuto, además de valiente y audaz...Eres difícil, Johnson...Pero sin duda, tu lugar está en, ¡Slytherin!

Harry pudo ver como el pequeño mundo de Axel caía a sus pies en elinstante en el que el sombrero lo envió a la casa de las serpientes. El chico bajó del taburete y caminó hasta su amiga Jess, la cual se había sentado cerca de donde estaban Luna y él.

-Voy un momento a ver como está Axel, enseguida regreso Luna. - le dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba frente a los dos alumnos de primero. Jess le sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda del de pelo castaño, intentando calmarle, puesto que había empezado a llorar.

-Hey, ¿por qué lloras? -el niño le miró, restregando su túnica por su rostro en un intento de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Estoy en Slytherin, mis padres me van a odiar...-Harry le revolvió el pelo, en un intento de calmar al chico. No sabía desde cuándo se interesaba tanto por los más pequeños, pero cuidarles era algo que realmente le reconfortaba. Quizá fuese cosa de la guerra.

-No digas eso. Son tus padres y te quieren ya seas una serpiente o un león. Además, también hubo buenos magos en Slytherin. Incluso yo pude haber estado en Slytherin de no ser porque le dije que no al sombrero.-el niño le miró asombrado, dejando de llorar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Casi estuviste en Slytherin? -Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si. A si que no tienes por qué llorar. Es otra casa más. Además, por lo que veo, ahora todas las casas están revueltas, a si que puedes tener amigos aparte de los de tu casa. -dijo señalando a la variedad de alumnos que ocupaban las mesas.

Luna, al ver que Harry tardaría aún en volver, decidió darse una vuelta por el comedor mientras la comida comenzaba a aparecer en las mesas, dado que la ceremonia de selección había finalizado., sentándose al final junto a un chico rubio que la miró sorprendido.

-Luna. -murmuró el chico, sin creerse que ella se hubiese sentado junto a él.

-Hola Draco. ¿Me pasas el puré de patata? Me gusta mucho. -el Slytherin le pasó el tazón, del cual ella echó parte del contenido en su plato. -Deberías probarlo, está muy rico. -dijo antes de empezar a comer.

-¿Porqué estás aquí? -le preguntó él, cogiendo un panecillo para acompañar la carne que había puesto en su plato.

-¿Porqué estoy en la escuela, aquí sentada contigo o porqué estoy en este mágico universo? -la chica le sonrió, casi atravesándole con esos ojos azules tan intensos.

-Eh...La segunda, creo.-Luna se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Estás solo. -le dijo, como si aquello aclarase todo.

-Sí, no es que le agrade a los demás, la verdad. -murmuró el chico, mordiendo un trozo de pan.

-Normal, eres un exmorífago. Nadie querría acercarse a uno...

-¿Entonces por qué tú sí te acercas a mí? -Draco la miró, dejando el pan a un lado.

-Porque yo sé que tú no eres un mortífago. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y yo sé que tú no eres del todo malo.

El chico miró en silencio a la rubia, la cual siguió comiendo mientras observaba el gran comedor. Se sintió agradecido con ella, pues le había dado una segunda oportunidad, cosa que casi nadie había echo, y eso que la chica había pasado por lo que pasó en su mansión.

-Luna. -la chica se giró, mirándole interrogante.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Harry, en la otra punta del salón miraba la escena en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien el porqué Luna conversaba con Malfoy. A su vez la profesora McGonagall abandonó su asiento de la mesa de profesores y se situó en el centro de la tarima, junto a la columna dorada que antes le había llamado la atención. Pasó su varita a lo largo de esta, la cual comenzó a deshacerse, mostrando en su interior un gran cáliz de piedra.

Un momento...¡¿Ese era el cáliz de fuego?! Harry no se lo podía creer. No podía ser de nuevo el torneo de los tres magos, era imposible. Según tenía entendido, tras el regreso de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric el tormeo había sido suspendido para siempre. Entonces, ¿porqué el cáliz estaba allí? La profesora arrojó dentro de él una gran lista, repleta de lo que parecían nombres, haciendo que el fuego se tornase de un claro color azul.

-Como ya saben, la política de la escuela siempre fue la de dividir las habitaciones de los alumnos respecto a la procedencia de sus casas. Eso cambió el año pasado. Los alumnos de la escuela pertenecen todos a una misma familia. Por lo que, para evitar la antigua rivalidad entre casas, este año, los alumnos quedareis designados en diferentes dormitorios. Según el cáliz os vaya distribuyendo, seréis alojados en una de las zonas de cada casa, por lo que tanto alumnos de Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw podrían acabar residiendo en la torre Gryffindor, o al contrario, en otras zonas de la escuela.- el murmullo general comenzó a oirse por todo el comedor, puesto que muchos alumnos estaban en contra de las innovaciones. La profesora a su vez los miró impasible.

-Nada de quejas. Esta nueva regla mejorará la alianza de los alumnos, evitando así los prejuicios puesto que todos son iguales, aun perteneciendo a diferentes casas. Comenzaremos pues con los alumnos que residirán en la torre de Gryffindor. -la directora tocó el fuego con su varita, y de este surgió un pedazo bastante grande de pergamino. La mujer atrapó el pergamino con la mano y comenzó a leer, avisando antes de que la decisión del cáliz no podría cambiarse. Empezó a nombrar alumnos, comenzando por los más pequeños, entre los que para Harry destacó el pequeño Axel y su compañera Jess. La mujer siguió pronunciando nombres hasta que llegó al último curso.

-Y por último...-el rostro de la profesora empalideció un poco al leer la última fila de nombres.- Amanda Clare, Lucy Robbs, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter y...Draco Malfoy. -Harry alzó el rostro al oír el último nombre. ¿Tendría que compartir cuarto con Malfoy? Prefería mil veces vivir con el calamar gigante y una tropa de horribles sirenas antes que con él.

-Bien, todos ustedes sigan a los prefectos a sus habitaciones, sus cosas estarán ya allí. Bien, los alumnos que se alojarán en la torre Ravenclaw serán...

Harry dejó de escuchar la voz de la directora McGonagall una vez salió del Gran comedor acompañado del resto de alumnos. Axel y Jess por su parte parecían emocionados al poder estar juntos, y a lo lejos pudo ver como Luna conversaba con Draco, caminando hacia la gran escalera. No tardaron mucho en llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, y tras pasar por él, Harry casi corrió hacia su antigua habitación para finalmente comprobar que para su desgracia, sus peores sospechas fueron confirmadas; compartiría cuarto con su némesis, Draco Malfoy. Y eso no era todo, si no que la habitación únicamente la compartían ellos dos, puesto que no había muchos alumnos de séptimo curso aquel año. Suspiró, dándose la media vuelta para regresar a la sala común, topándose con Malfoy quien también había ido a ver la habitación. El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, mostrando un poco de su antigua arrogancia.

-¿Asustado Potter?

-Más quisieras.

Harry se marchó de allí en busca de Luna, para así alejarse del rubio. Si ya le costaba antiguamente no maldecir al rubio a la mínima oportunidad, ¿como harían para compartir habitación? Que Merlín lo ayudase...


	2. Chapter 2

-Señor Malfoy, no hay más que hablar. La decisión del Cáliz es irreversible. Si los ha puesto juntos a usted y a Potter por algo será.-la voz calmada de la profesora no hizo más que alterar aún más si era posible a Draco. Aunque, si quería permanecer en la escuela como buen ex mago oscuro rehabilitado, debía mantener la compostura.

-Sí, para que nos matemos el uno al otro. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que meternos a Potter y a mí en un espacio cerrado juntos es una locura. ¿Y si le da por hechizarme mientras duermo?-le encaró el rubio, viendo como peligraba su persona. De solo pensar en compartir la habitación con Potter se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

-Créame que no lo hará. Están terminantemente prohibidos los conflictos en Hogwarts, y más para tí, Draco. No olvides que eres muy afortunado al poder regresar a esta escuela. Asi que no me des motivos para expulsarte. Convivireis juntos el resto del año. Si no tiene ningún motivo más por el que permanecer aquí, puede marcharse. -la respuesta tajante de la profesora lo dejó sin aire. No sabía como se las apañaría para estar junto a Potter todo el curso sin llegar a matarse el uno al otro. Echando un último vistazo a la directora, Draco se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejandose llevar por la escalera de caracol que lo dejó en el piso inferior. Estaba a punto de salir de detrás de la estátua del águila cuando chocó de bruces con alguien.

-¡¿Pero qué narices?! ¡Potter, mira por dónde andas! - Draco fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro, el cual había ido hasta allí con la misma intención que él. Este le miró frunciendo el ceño y luego dirigió su rostro hacia el águila.

-Pero si has sido tú el que ha tropezado conmigo, Malfoy... ¿Ya hablaste con McGonagall sobre el cambio de dormitorios? -le preguntó, volviendo su rostro hacia él.

-Sí, y la muy...-Draco cerró los ojos e inspiró un par de veces antes de proseguir. Se había propuesto cambiar de actitud para así mostrar que no era del todo una mala persona, pero le costaba horrores controlar su lengua de serpiente.- Ella dijo que la respuesta del cáliz era irreversible, que no puede hacer nada puesto que es un objeto mágico muy antiguo y blá, blá, blá. -el rubio se cruzó de brazos, enojado. A su vez Harry se llevó una mano al rostro, para poder quitarse las gafas y frotarse los ojos estresado. Draco, que casi nunca lo había visto sin gafas, no pudo retirar la mirada de él. Tenía que admitir que el cara rajada cambiaba bastante al quitarse esas estúpidas y anticuadas gafas redondas. ¿Porqué narices no se reparaba la vista con un encantamiento de mejora visual? Harry pareció notar el escrutinio del rubio, por lo que le encaró enojado.

-¿Qué?- Draco se maldijo por haberse quedado mirando tanto tiempo al estúpido de Potter, el cual comenzaba a caminar hacia la Gran Escalera.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte, Potter? -el moreno le miró extrañado, revolviendose esa mata de pelo enredado que cubría su cabeza. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que era un cepillo? Seguramente no.

-¿Que eres ahora, un acosador? Deja de mirarme. -Harry sabía que se estaba portando como un idiota, pero le ponía nervioso la manera en la que Malfoy se le quedaba mirando.

-Más quisieras. Y ahora por el simple echo de que sé que te molesta, lo haré aun más.-el rubio se encogió de hombros, adelantando al moreno, caminando directo hasta uno de los retratos del séptimo piso. La mujer del cuadro le miró extrañada cuando el rubio se paró frente a su retrato. Harry, que observaba atento la escena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Malfoy, esa no es la entrada. Es esta. -le dijo señalando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la cual los observaba aburrida, a la espera de que se dispusieran a entrar. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver que se había confundido.

-Ya lo sabía, solo estaba observando el cuadro. -y con toda la elegancia y el orgullo que le quedaban le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, entrando inmediatamente por el hueco. Iba a ir directo al dormitorio para comenzar a desempacar las cosas, pero alguien chocó de nuevo contra él. Iba a soltar una maldición al pensar en Potter, pero recordó que este caminaba detrás de él. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño y delgado chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, que lo miraba avergonzado.

-Perdone señor. No lo ví. -le dijo el chico. Draco iba a replicar cuando sintió la mano de Potter sobre su hombro, apoyándose para poder ver por encima de él.

-¡Axel! -le saludó el moreno, apartando a un enojado Draco de su camino. Este a su vez contó hasta diez mentalmente para no lanzarle un Avada Kedabra a Potter por su osadía al manosearle y encima que no había nadie más en la sala que hubiese visto tal acto o sería una veguenza para sí mismo permitir aquello. El niño sonrió feliz al ver a Harry. Como no, San Potter adorado por niños y ancianos. Se sorprendió al ver que el crío llevaba el escudo de Slytherin en su túnica.

-Hola se...Digo Harry. -el chico cambió su frase rápidamente a sabiendas de que a Harry no le gustaba que lo tratasen de usted.

-¿Un Slytherin alabando a Potter? ¿En qué clase de manicomio se ha convertido Hogwarts? -Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

-No todos los Slytherins son como tú, Malfoy. ¿Lo sabías?- el niño le miró interesado.

-¿Tú también eres de Slytherin? -Draco asintió ante la obviedad. El niño sonrió. -Genial, entonces no soy solo yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Draco, Draco Mal...-Harry le interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico, el cual lo miró desde abajo.

-No creo que debas relacionarte con él, Axel...-Draco le miró enojado.

-He cambiado Potter. Además, ¿que piensas que podría hacerle? ¿Comérmelo? - Harry iba a replicar pero el niño se le adelantó.

-Yo no le veo cara de malo...Si fuese malo sería más feo. -añadió bromeando, haciendo reir a Harry.

-¿Más de lo que ya es? -¿Sería posible? ¿Feo? ¿ÉL? Potter tendría suerte si no le volvía a romper la nariz de nuevo por semejante falacia.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, Potter, pero por esta vez haré caso omiso de la estupidez que has dicho. -el niño le miró, soltándose de Harry y caminando hacia él.

-Señor Draco...¿podría contarme cosas sobre la sala común de Slytherin? Tengo curiosidad de saber como habría sido vivi ahí. - Draco le contestó a Axel mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante a Harry al ver que el niño seguía queriendo hablar con él a pesar de sus intentos.

-Por supuesto. Pero mejor mañana, ¿vale? Ahora necesito descansar.-el pequeño asintió, despidiéndose de ellos, marchandose junto a su amiga Jess. Draco a su vez caminó hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Potter, a sabiendas de que éste le seguía de cerca. Cuando estuvieron dentro Draco abrió su baúl, rebuscando dentro de él, buscando sabía Merlín qué. Harry, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentándose en la que siempre fue su cama. Miró el cuarto con añoranza, extrañando a sus antiguos compañeros de habitación. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ver únicamente dos camas en la redonda sala.

-Malfoy...Respecto a Axel yo pienso que...-el rubio se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, alarmando al moreno que se levantó de la cama para encarar a un furioso Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas Potter? ¿Que no debería acercarme a él? ¿Por si lo llevo al lado oscuro o yo que sé, lo convierto en mi lacayo malvado? Eres un imbécil prejuicioso Potter. Si quieres seguir pensando que sigo siendo el de antes, muy bien, allá tú. Pero eres tan estúpido, que no ves la verdad aun estando frente a tus miopes ojos.-

Draco, más que enfadado por la actitud de Harry hacia él, se había acercado hasta el moreno, quedando muy cerca de él, comenzando a pinchar el pecho del moreno con el dedo índice a cada palabra que decía. Tan pegados estaban el uno al otro que Harry podía oler la fragancia que el rubio desprendía, la cual le hacía querer inclinar el rostro lo suficiente para poder oler mejor su cuello.

-No era eso lo que iba a decir.-se defendió el de gafas,desviando la mirada de los labios de Draco, el cual acababa de lamer para humedecerlos. ¿Desde cuando narices se quedaba como un imbécil mirando la boca de Malfoy?

-Ya, claro...-el rubio no le creyó, comenzando a apartarse, pero Harry le agarró el brazo, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él, quedando tal y como estaban antes.

-Si es cierto que has cambiado, demostrémoslo. Hagamos una tregua. Nada de las estúpidas riñas de antes. Nada de el niño que vivió ni el mortífago, ni de Slytherin o Griffindor. Solo el Harry y el Draco de ahora. ¿Trato?-el moreno soltó su brazo y alzó la mano para sellar el pacto. Draco lo miró indeciso, tratandole de encontrar la trampa al asunto.

-Está bien. Pero eso no significa que me caigas bien, Potter.-murmuró Draco, aceptando su mano, sellando el trato.

-Ni tú a mí. Y me llamo Harry, por cierto. ¿Alguna vez me llamaste por mi nombre de pila?- el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Potter sonaba más despectivo. Además, recuerda que te odiaba, no podía ir por ahí llamándote Harry. -se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia su cama y sentándose.

-¿Eso significa que ya no me odias? -le preguntó divertido Harry, arqueando una ceja. Las mejillas de Draco comenzaron a adquirir un tono rosado.

-No, singnifica que te odio un poco menos. -Harry sonrió aun más al ver las mejillas de Draco teñidas de rojo.

-Admítelo, Draco, me amas. -Harry hizo énfasis en su nombre para picarle aún más. Draco, viendo como el moreno se divertía a su costa decidió darle un poco de su medicina.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Eres tú el que me desea. Porque soy el único que no te ve como a su héroe, que no pierde el culo por tí. Asume tú que te mueres por mí. -casi igual que antes, cuando pelearon, Draco se levantó, caminando hacia él mientras hablaba, pero esta vez de manera lenta, desplegando todos sus encantos posibles mientras sonreía de lado. Se pegó al moreno hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de Harry, sintiendo su respiración contra su boca. Vio como este relamía sus labios mientras miraba de los suyos a sus ojos, casi en shock. Draco rió, girando su rostro hasta llegar a la oreja de Harry, pegando sus labios en ella.

- Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿eh, Potter? -y dicho eso se giró, saliendo de la habitación tras cojer uno de los libros de su baúl, dispuesto a sentarse en una de las butacas de la estúpidamente demasiado roja, sala común de los Gryffindor. Se maldijo mentalmente por haberle seguido el juego al memo de Potter, aunque no había podido evitarlo. No había podido evitar rendirse un poco ante los estúpidos e inocentes encantos de cara rajada. Cuando barajó la opción de volver a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Sabía que tendría que ver a Potter por los pasillos, a todas horas, puesto que Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre compartían clases. Pero de ahí a tener que compartir habitación con él...Era otro cantar. ¿Como podría resistirse a él? Al estúpido San Potter. El chico que vivió. Al que le salvó de una muerte segura a manos del fuego maldito de la sala de los menesteres. Al chico del que llevaba enamorado desde aquella noche. Se pateó mentalmente al reconocerlo. Era un Malfoy, y eso sin duda estaba mal. Eligió una de las butacas frente a la chimenea y se sentó en ella, estirándose cual largo era, acomodándose como un felino. Debería hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas si no quería que el moreno le descubriese. Que Merlín le ayudase...

Varios metros más arriba, en las habitaciones más concretamente, Harry seguía alucinado, sentado ahora en su cama. ¿Qué narices acababa de ocurrir entre él y Draco? Una cosa eran las típicas bromas, pero aquello había ido un poco más allá. Draco había intentado tentarle, y de qué manera. Se sacudió el pelo, despeinándolo aun más mientras se tumbaba en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. Pensó también en su ruptura con Giny. La cosa había ido bien hasta después de la guerra, cuando tuvieron más tiempo para estar los dos solos. Había sido ahí cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia ella tiraban más hacia lo fraternal que a otra cosa. Y también le afectaba el hecho de que sus gustos ya no eran los mismos, y donde antes un lindo cuerpo femenino lograba atraer su atención, ahora eran los fornidos cuerpos masculinos los que le hacían girarse para verlos mejor. Aunque ese detalle no lo había comentado en el momento en el que decidieron dejar de salir juntos. Suspiró mirando el techo cubierto de su cama. No sabía si estaba preparado para contarles la verdad sobre sus gustos a sus amigos, puesto que ni el mismo se entendía bien. Aunque debía admitir que el muy arrogante y egocéntrico de Malfoy le atraía. A su manera. Pero lo hacía. Gruñó de frustración. ¿Porqué de todos los tíos de Hogwarts tenía que ser precisamente Malfoy? No le bastaba con descubrir que en realidad le gustaban los hombres, si no que además su némesis le atraía. Genial. Ya veía los titulares. " El niño que vivió...¿sale del armario?" Rió al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría redactar esa noticia a la repulsiva Skeeter. Miró al otro lado de su cama, donde rato antes había estado sentado Malfoy y suspiró resignado. Ese curso iba a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pero que muy largo para él...

* * *

N/A: ¡Tachááááán aquí está! El segundo capítulo del fic. Tengo que agradeceros enormemente el apoyo y el recibimiento del primer capítulo. ¡Me dejasteis asombrada! Más que eso, ¡maravillada! Me alegra muchísimo saber que os gustó tanto, y no quise tardar mucho en escribir el segundo. A veces suelo tardar bastante en seguir los fics, pero es que mi cerebro se bloquea, y me da las ideas con cuentagotas. Pero no os preocupeis, ya tengo pensado el tercer capítulo, y voy avisando de que entrará un nuevo personaje, y que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar para bien o para mal. Acepto las ideas y consejos que querais darme, puesto que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora del fic. Bueno, espero que os guste el segundo capítulo tanto como el primero, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo!. Un besazo enorme, Avengirl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Día uno compartiendo habitación con Potter. Las cosas no han ido tan mal como lo esperaba. El Elegido no me ha hechizado durante la noche, aunque no he podido dormir demasiado, no con él tan cerca. Gracias a Merlín el gafotas de Potter no ronca, si no, lo hubiese echado de la habitación a patadas. Solo ha habido una cosa mala a parte de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en la que el memo del profesor mencionó mi familia durante el temario de los mortífagos. Y el que al estúpido de Potter le gusta dormir casi desnudo. Solo duerme en ropa interior, y por desgracia, mi cuerpo es débil, por lo que tendré que recordarme más a menudo que Potter no es el desayuno y dejar de babear al verle. En definitiva, no ha sido un primer día tan malo..." Draco de encontraba sentado en su habitual sitio en el gran comedor,durante la hora de la comida, escribiendo en una gastada libreta. Tenía el hábito de escribir una especie de diario desde que Voldemort se había mudado a la Mansión Malfoy. En cierta manera, desahogarse con aquel cuaderno le hacía no perder la cordura que le quedaba. Seguía escribiendo y devorando una loncha de bacon cuando sintió que alguien se paraba junto a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - ni siquiera miró al muchacho que le acababa de hablar. Siguió escribiendo atento en su cuaderno. Sabía que el muchacho al ver quien era saldría de allí. ¿Quién querría sentarse con un ex-mortífago?

-¿Es que no sabes quién soy?- la misteriosa voz rió, divertida ante su contestación.

-¿El dueño de la mesa? -le preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado sin esperar a que le diese su aprobación. Draco cerró el cuaderno y guardó la pluma en su mochila antes de girarse para encarar al sujeto.

- Jack Silver. -el chico alzó una mano, presentándose al rubio, el cual la estrechó mientras analizaba rápidamente al muchacho. Iba a a Hufflepuff por el color de sus ropas. Tenía el cabello castaño, del color del chocolate, acorde con sus grandes ojos y su tez morena por el sol. Una hilera de dientes blancos asomaba en su sonrisa, la cual iba casi de oreja a oreja. Tenía además una pequeña cicatriz que le surcaba la ceja izquierda, dándole un aire salvaje. Era bastante atractivo y un tanto exótico, seguramente sería de otro país puesto que nadie en Gran Bretaña podía adquirir semejante tono de piel, característico de un bronceado de playa. Parecía un buen muchacho, y además apostaría a que también era de su edad.

-Draco Malfoy.-el chico sonrió aún más anchamente, achicando los ojos de una manera que se le antojó un tanto adorable a Draco.

-Un placer.

-Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad? No te había visto nunca en Hogwarts. -el moreno asintió, cogiendo una manzana de uno de los cestos más cercanos y frotándola con una de sus mangas antes de darle un mordisco.

-Sí, mis padres son españoles, pero debido al trabajo de mi padre siempre estamos de un lugar para otro. El curso pasado estudié en Australia. Y el anterior en Canadá. -Draco lo miró sorprendido. Asi que era un trotamundos, interesante. La parte buena del asunto es que no le molestaría nada de su pasado como mortífago.

-Debe de ser guay ir de un sitio para otro, viendo cosas nuevas. - comentó Draco mientras comía uno de los sándwiches que acababa de cojer.

-Está bien eso de conocer gente nueva, sitios fantásticos, pero al final te acabas cansando de no tener un lugar fijo al que regresar. -añadió Jack, terminando su manzana-

-Bueno, sé positivo. Tienes muchos sitios buenos a los que sí que puedes volver. -rió Draco mientras el otro le daba la razón asintiendo.

Unas mesas más adelante se encontraba Harry, observando la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Qué querría aquel chico con Malfoy? ¿Y quién narices era? No le sonaba de nada...

-Jack Silver, es nuevo.- la dulce voz de Luna lo sorprendió, haciendo que se sonrojase al ver que lo había descubierto observando a los otros dos.-Es un tipo muy majo, me ayudó con una poción esta mañana. Compartimos algunas clases. Y por lo que veo, se llevan muy bien. ¿Eso te molesta? -la chica clavó sus ojos en él, haciéndole sentirse un tanto incómodo. Luchó por no escupir el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y no atragantarse como el día anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me iba a molestar?

-Porque los miras como si te molestase. -Luna se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba a la siguiente página de "El Quisquilloso". Harry optó por permanecer en silencio, puesto que ni él mismo sabía muy bien el porqué de su reacción. La hora de la comida pasó, y la clase de transformaciones estaba a punto de dar comienzo, por lo que Harry se dirigió rápidamente al aula. A punto estaba de llegar a esta cuando un ruido de voces llamó su atención. Caminó hasta el pasillo contiguo, en el que un grupo de personas se congregaban alrededor de dos individuos. Uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, y el otro le gritaba en pie cosas que aun no lograba escuchar bien. Cuando una de las chicas que observaba se apartó ligeramente del tumulto pudo ver que el agredido tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco. ¿Draco? Avanzó hacia la gente, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la voz de un muchacho acalló todas las demás.

-¡Déjale en paz! ¿Porqué no juegas limpio? ¿O acaso te da miedo un duelo justo? Los puñetazos a traición son para los cobardes. -Harry se detuvo al ver como el tal Jack apartaba al alumno que había pegado a Draco, y lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, colocándose delante de él. -Quien quiera hacerle algo tendrá que enfrentarse a mí primero. Y voy avisando de que no es una buena idea. -el chico se veía realmente enfadado. La gente a su vez comenzó a marcharse, murmurando hacia sus respectivas clases. Harry se escondió detrás de un muro para no ser descubierto por Draco y el otro chico. Se pensó varias veces si permanecer allí para ver que hacían o si marchar hacia la clase, y optó por la segunda, a sabiendas de que si el rubio le descubría el pacto de amistad se rompería. Le daba rabia que hubiese sido Silver y no él el que hubiese ayudado al rubio. Draco por otra parte maldecía, escupiendo algo de sangre a un lado. Jack le cogió el rostro y le observó el corte en el labio inferior que había sido causado por el golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- Draco asintió.

-Solo ha sido un puñetazo. Lo hubiese esquivado de no ser por que me pilló desprevenido el muy malnacido. -Jack pasó su pulgar por la barbilla del rubio, limpiando una mancha de sangre. Draco lo miró en silencio, no sabiendo como actuar ante ese gesto.

-Se vé que no tienes muy buena fama...

-Si yo te contase...

-Aunque eso no es motivo para que te golpeen, y menos a traición.- el chico se separó del Slytherin y le sonrió. -Tengo clase de alquimia ahora, pero si quieres podemos quedar para hacer la tarea juntos más tarde. -Draco asintió, devolviéndole una torcida y extraña sonrisa debido a la herida del labio.

-¿A las siete frente al lago?- el moreno asintió , comenzando a correr en dirección a su clase puesto que ya iba muy retrasado.

-¡Y haz que te curen ese labio!

Draco sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su clase de transformaciones, negando con la cabeza. Era agradable tener a alguien a su lado que no lo tratase por quién había sido, si no por quién era ahora.

Más adelante, precisamente ya sentado en el aula, Harry pensaba acerca de lo que había ocurrido, no sabiendo bien por qué había querido alejar a Jack del rubio y arrebatarle el puesto como su salvador. Sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba los libros de su mochila. Al fin y al cabo, ya no eran enemigos, pero tampoco amigos. Draco lo había dejado muy claro. Y hasta ese momento Harry también lo había tenido claro. Contempló como Draco entraba en la clase, pidiéndole disculpas al profesor por su tardanza. Vio como buscaba un asiento libre, teniendo que sentarse finalmente junto a él dado que el resto estaban ocupados.

-¿Estás bien? -Draco le observó algo sorprendido por su pregunta, sacando los materiales que necesitaba.

-¿Acaso te importa, Potter? -Harry frunció el ceño enojado. ¿Porqué volvía a llamarle por el apellido? No era justo que a él lo tratase de aquella manera mientras al chico nuevo incluso le reía las gracias.

-Perdona...-se disculpó con él y centró su atención todo lo que pudo en el tema sobre el que hablaba el profesor. La hora transcurrió rápida pero aburrida, dando Harry las gracias a Merlín cuando el profesor les permitió marcharse, abandonando el mismo el aula. No fue hasta que escuchó un quejido proveniente de su lado cuando volvió a mirar al rubio. Este maldecía por lo bajo, puesto que la herida de su labio se había vuelto a abrir, manchando el pergamino en el que había estado tomando apuntes con la sangre que manaba de él. Harry al verlo sacó un pañuelo de tela de su túnica y se giró en su asiento, hasta quedar frente a él. Agarró suavemente la barbilla de Draco con una mano y con la otra comenzó a limpiar la herida con ayuda del pañuelo. El rubio le miró alterado, pero Harry no soltó el agarre y siguió limpiando tranquilamente.

-¡Potter! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

-Tranquilo Malfoy. Ya se han ido todos. No tienes por que montar una escena por tu honor. -rió el moreno mientras limpiaba su labio inferior.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Si lo hicieses tú solo te harías más daño. Ya está.-dijo concluyendo con el trabajo.- Aunque sería mejor que fueses a la enfermería, para que lo revisen por si se infecta. Sería una lástima.

Dicho eso Harry recogió sus materiales y dejó solo a Draco en la clase. El rubio miró anonadado la puerta por la que acababa de salir el moreno. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué cojones le había ayudado Potter? ¿Y porqué había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando lo tocó y no cuando Jack hizo lo mismo? Maldito Potter y sus malditas y estúpidas acciones Griffindor...

* * *

"Me estoy volviendo loco. Debe de ser eso. Pasar tanto tiempo con un Slytherin no debe ser bueno.Y claro, eso me ha afectado el cerebro y por eso he acabado limpiándole el labio a Malfoy. Ese suave, rosado y jodídamente mordible labi..." Harry sacudió la cabeza despejando aquellas insanas ideas de su cabeza. A ese paso acabaría en una habitación en San Mungo. La presencia del rubio le estaba trayendo de cabeza y no sabía bien porqué. Sí, le gustaban los hombres, pero ¿Malfoy? Imposible. Lo más seguro era que andase necesitado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba ni estaba con nadie, y por eso ahora Malfoy le parecía apetecible. Sí, debía de ser eso. Había pasado casi media tarde en su habitación, respondiendo a las cartas de Ron, Hermione y Andrómeda, por lo que había podido olvidarse del asunto durante un rato, aunque ahora las imágenes de Malfoy volvían a acosarle. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo, asi que cambió sus ropas por otras más cómodas y salió a correr por los alrededores del castillo. Comenzó trotando cerca del bosque prohibido, respirando el aire puro, para luego seguir por el camino que conducía hacia el lago. Estaba disfrutando bastante del paseo hasta que vio a un par de alumnos riendo junto al lago. Draco y Jack, los cuales, por lo que se veía estaban haciendo los deberes juntos. Gruñó mientras cambiaba de dirección, para así no juntarse con ellos. Pero su suerte era una hija de puta de mucho cuidado. Veinte minutos después de haberlos visto riendo junto al lago decidió que era mejor volver al castillo, siendo suficiente por aquel día. Tan mala fue su suerte que casi cae de bruces al suelo cuando chocó contra el tal Jack a la entrada del patio de transformaciones.

-Oh, perdona, no te había visto.-el chico se disculpó, sonriéndole simpático.

-No es nada. -Harry ya se estaba marchando cuando la voz de Draco sonó tras él.

-¿Haciendo deporte, Potter?-se extrañó cuando no escuchó el típico tono desdeñoso en la voz del rubio, si no simple curiosidad.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso os conocíais? -Harry suspiró al ver que también sabía de él aun siendo de otro país. De veras odiaba ser tan famoso.

-Oh, sí, dormimos juntos. -el chico miró a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar aquello.- Osea, juntos, en la misma habitación, ya sabes...Compañeros...

-Sí. Antes solo nos dedicábamos a intentar matarnos el uno al otro. Ahora compartimos habitación. -comentó Harry. ¿Porqué narices se lo contaba? Se suponía que le caía mal. Era majo, agradable, simpático y una buena persona. Pero tenía que caerle mal, aunque no supiese demasiado bien porqué.

-Guau. Entonces debe de ser difícil dormir en la misma habitación...-dijo Jack, mirándolos a ambos.

-No te creas, se le acaba cogiendo cariño, verdad, ¿Malfoy?

-Oh, sí. Es adorable... Sobretodo tener que residir en la torre de Gryffindor. De ensueño. -el tono despectivo de Draco le hizo reir al chico.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry. Me marcho ya a escribir a mis padres o me matarán si no lo hago. Hasta mañana Draco. Adiós Harry. -se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó con rapidez, dejándolos solos. Harry decidió que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha y dormir bastante, a si que caminó por el patio hasta entrar en el castillo. Draco lo seguía de cerca, en silencio. ¿Es que acaso se había convertido en su sombra? Le incomodaba un poco tenerlo tan cerca y tan en silencio. No era normal entre ellos. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la habitación que compartían. Una vez allí Harry comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando solo le quedaban los pantalones sacó su pijama del baúl. No le apetecía cenar, a si que se acostaría después de la ducha. Miró a Draco y algo se encendió dentro de él al verlo ausente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente provocada por Jack.

-¿Qué te traes con ese tío? -su pregunta sacó al rubio de su ensimismamiento, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Que qué me traigo? ¿Que más te da a tí? -le contestó Draco mientras se levantaba para guardar un desgastado cuaderno en su baúl.

-Me da. -le contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo en su mente, algo parecido a la voz de Hermione le chillaba que dejase el tema, pero en ese momento prefirió hacer caso omiso e insistir.

-¿Es que acaso estás celoso Potter? ¿De que alguien prefiera ir conmigo antes que contigo? No todos te adoran ¿sabes? -el rubio le encaró, acercándose a él y pinchando su pecho desnudo con el dedo índice, claramente molesto.

-Yo no dije eso. Y ya se que no me adoran. Tú eres el ejemplo perfecto de ello.-Harry arremetió contra Draco, pegándose más a él enfadado.

-¿Y eso te molesta, verdad? -Draco alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. El moreno juntó sus rostros inconscientemente, hablando de manera cortante, arrastrando las palabras como un buen Slytherin hubiese hecho.

-Tú, no, sabes, nada. -el aura mágica que desprendía Harry se podía sentir por toda la habitación, haciendo el ambiente más tenso. Draco se echó levemente para atrás, temiendo que el moreno estallase de un momento a otro. Pero lo que Harry hizo fue únicamente hacerse a un lado y entrar en el cuarto de baño, pegando un portazo, zanjando así la discusión. Draco suspiró, sentándose en su cama. ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto a Potter que pasase tiempo con Jack? ¿Acaso creía que iba a hacerle algún daño? O peor, ¿le gustaba el chico? Decidió marcharse de allí para ira al gran Comedor y cenar, además de para no ver a Harry saliendo de la ducha. Sería demasiado para un solo día. El moreno por su parte se encontraba bajo el grifo de la ducha, sintiendo como el agua fría despejaba su mente. Nunca había sido un chico tan enfadadizo, y aquello comenzaba a molestarle. Se obligó a si mismo a no enfadarse con tanta facilidad, puesto que no tenía motivos para ello. Malfoy podía ir con quien le viniese en gana, y él no era quién para protestar por ello. Terminó de ducharse, sintiendo el cuerpo un tanto entumecido por el agua fría, aunque sin duda le había venido bien. Mientras se ponía el pijama barajó la idea de pedirle consejo a Hermione al día siguiente, por red Flú. Quizá hablando con ella consiguiese sacar algo en claro de todo ello. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione siempre tenía razón.

* * *

N/A: Voilá. Aquí está el tercer capítulo que tanto queríais. Es un poco como decirlo...HARRY BUSCAR PELEAAAA (léase a lo Hulk / Tarzán), pero tenía que meter el lado celoso de Harry, por que sé que lo tiene jaja. También tenía que meter un nuevo personaje que fuese amigo de Draco, para que el pobre no estuviese tan solito. Asi que ahí tienen a Jack. El pobre, con lo bueno que es y lo mal que le cae a Harry jaja. No le odien demasiado que es todo un amor jaja Tengo que agradecer a **mixhii**, por sugerirme la idea. Que sepas que este cap va enteramente dedicado a tí, corazón (: Y pues avisaros de que dentro de poquito me voy de vacaciones, y que no podré subir caps puesto que no tendré internet, pero seguiré escribiendo a todas horas. Y eso, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, y felices vacaciones a todos. Agradecer también el apoyo que me estáis dando, que sois unos amores y que me alegráis con vuestros reviews y alertas. Bueno, pasteladas a parte...Un besote enorme, y nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos, Avengirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Una rubia cabellera casi plateada emergió de entre las sábanas, refunfuñando cosas que ni si quiera existían en el mundo mágico. Draco frunció el ceño intentando descubrir de donde provenían los ruidos que lo acababan de despertar de su profundo sueño. Miró hacia su derecha, en dirección a la cama de Potter, el cual no paraba de retorcerse en su cama. El rubio se incorporó preocupado, acercándose al moreno para ver qué le ocurría. Harry se movía inquieto, susurrando cosas en lo que parecía ser una desagradable pesadilla. El sudor bañaba su frente, pegándole el cabello mojado a los ojos. Draco se mordió el labio no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. ¿Y si lo despertaba? Quizá se enfadase con él por meterse en sus asuntos. Pero no podía dejar al chico sufriendo de aquella manera, y menos cuando él sabía lo duras que podían ser algunas pesadillas en la que la guerra volvía al presente. Se arrodilló junto a la cama del chico y le apartó el húmedo cabello de la frente, comenzando a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero el moreno estaba enfrascado de tal manera en aquel oscuro y angustioso sueño que apenas se tranquilizó. Draco estaba por despertarle cuando recordó lo que su madre hacía cada vez que tenía pesadillas en su niñez. Dormía con él. Sin pensarselo demasiado Draco apartó suavemente el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndose un hueco en la cama, pegando su cuerpo al del moreno mientras lo acomodaba contra su cuerpo. Volvió a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, en un intento de calmarle. Sonrió al ver como esta vez el chico relajaba su cuerpo y se abrazaba a su pecho en busca de su calor, saliendo por fin de la pesadilla. Suspiró aliviado al ver que lo peor ya había pasado, e intentó levantarse, pero las firmes manos de Harry se lo impidieron.

-No te vayas, por favor. -los ojos verde esmeralda del chico lo miraron angustiado. La pesadilla debió haber sido aterradora si dejó a Potter así...pensó Draco mientras asentía en silencio. Harry respiró hondo y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco. Maldita su suerte en el momento en el que decidió dormir únicamente con los pantalones del pijama verde de seda. Se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Harry rozando su piel. Cerró los ojos e intentó que su pulso no se acelerase, revelándole su nerviosismo a Potter. Por otro lado Harry intentaba no pensar en el angustioso sueño del que acababa de salir. Volvía a estar en el claro del bosque prohibido, rodeado por los cadáveres de todos sus amigos y con Voldemort riendo frente a él mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Lo único que vio antes de despertar gracias al abrazo de Malfoy fue una cegadora luz verde. Por suerte Draco había logrado hacerle salir de la pesadilla. Suspiró entre los cálidos brazos del rubio, sintiendo el sopor que le producían las placenteras caricias del rubio en su pelo. No sabía qué habria impulsado a Draco a actuar de aquella manera con él, pero daba gracias a Merlín por ello. Harry levantó el rostro para poder mirar la tranquila expresión de Draco, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba su pelo. Parecía que estaba disfrutando de aquel rato y todo... Con un sonrojo Harry llamó al rubio.

-Draco...-el otro le contestó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Hm?

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas Potter. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. -Harry negó con la cabeza, rozando el pecho de Draco con su pelo, haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que el rubio lo mirase contrariado.

-No, no lo habría hecho. Por que me he estado portando como un imbécil últimamente. No mentías cuando dijiste que has cambiado, que no eres el de antes. Y he sido tan tonto de no creerte. De veras lo siento Draco. -se disculpó Harry sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían aún más que antes. Se sorprendió cuando el pecho de Draco comenzó a temblar debido a que se estaba riendo. Y debía admitir que Malfoy tenía una bonita risa. Lástima que no riese más a menudo.

- No te culpo, tu estúpido instinto de supervivencia Gryffindor tendrá la culpa. Además no es que hubiesemos sido los mejores amigos en Hogwarts precisamente... Es normal que pensases así.

-Ya pero...lo siento en serio. -Draco le alzó la barbilla con los dedos para que le mirase. Hubo un instante en el que Draco no pudo evitar mirar los sonrosados labios de Harry, pero este, embelesado con el color plateado de los ojos del rubio no pareció darse cuenta del detalle.

-No pienses más en ello Potter. -se obligó a si mismo a llamar por el apellido a Harry. Eso lo hacía más distante, y podía sobrellevar mejor el dato de que nunca podría mantener una relación con el moreno. -Y deberíamos dormir o no podremos levantarnos mañana para las clases.

Harry asintió suspirando, cerrando los ojos sin soltar el cuerpo de Draco. La pesadilla se había ido hacía tiempo, pero le gustaba la agradable sensación del cálido cuerpo del Slytherin junto al suyo.

-Está bien. Y...Draco.

-¿Sí?

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas Harry.

* * *

Clases. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no había una clase sobre cómo dormir en una cama? Clases...Mierda. ¡Las clases! Harry se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, obteniendo en el proceso la bonita sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos mareado y alcanzó sus gafas y el reloj de muñeca que tenía en la mesilla. Maldita sea, eran las ocho de la mañana; no tenía timpo suficiente para pasar por el gran comedor y cojer algo para desayunar. Frunció el ceño al ver que Draco se había ido ya, y por lo que parecía hacía bastante tiempo de eso. Comenzó a vestirse y no fue hasta que recogió su corbata del suelo cuando vio que la cama de Draco estaba ocupada por una gran bandeja de comida, junto con una nota. Cogió el papel y lo abrió, descubriendo una estilizada caligrafía con tinta verde.

_"Harry, pensé que debías dormir un poco más por el suceso de ayer asi que no te desperté. Supuse que no tendrías tiempo de bajar al comedor asi que le dije a un elfo de las cocinas que preparase esto para tí. Nos vemos en clase._

_Draco"_

¿Enserio aquello había sido cosa de Draco? Se sacudió el pelo revolviéndolo aún más mientras cogía una tostada. Debería darle las gracias al rubio por ello. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras mordía la tostada y se apartaba un mechón azabache de los ojos, recordando las caricias que Draco le dio la noche anterior para calmarlo. Arrasó en poco tiempo con lo que había en la bandeja y corrió hacia la clase que les tocaba, pociones. Gruñó al pensar que aquel año no tendría el libro de Snape, por lo que decepcionaría seguramente a Slughorn, quien lo tenía en un pedestal. Tendría que encontrar un compañero que estubiese dispuesto a echarle una mano...

Llegó por los pelos a la clase, respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera. Por suerte Slughorn no le dijo nada. Miró el interior del aula, omitiendo los ojos suplicantes que lo miraban para que se sentase con ellos, caminando directo al asiento vacío junto a Draco, quien no pudo disimular del todo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me echaste tanto de menos que necesitas sentarte junto a mí? -le preguntó sin levantar la vista de su libro. El moreno sonrió, fingiendo prestar atención al profesor.

-Más quisieras...Prefiero sentarme contigo a sentarme con algún otro que solo quiere mi compañía por ser Harry Potter. Además, estabas solo.- Draco rió en voz baja, ocultando su rostro tras el libro para que no le viese Slughorn.

-Vaya, tus cualidades detectivescas han mejorado notablemente. Quizá el sombrero debería haberte puesto en Ravenclaw y todo...¿Como notaste que estaba solo? ¿La ausencia de gente a mi lado?

Harry le golpeó suavemente en el brazo divertido aunque se estuviese burlando descaradamente de él. Se sintió aliviado al estar junto a Draco en aquella clase. Resultaba que el rubio era todo un experto a la hora de realizar pociones y no se exasperaba explicándole los pasos de los ejercicios, como había pensado que haría. Cualquier otro habría tirado la toalla con él. La clase ya casi había terminado cuando se atrevió a preguntarle a Draco si accedería a ser su tutor en pociones.

-Draco.

-¿Sí?

-He visto que eres bueno en pociones...

-Lo que yo decía, en Ravenclaw. -rió el rubio ganándose un codazo por parte de Harry.

-Imbécil...Quería preguntarte si podrías y querrías ayudarme con pociones. -Draco sonrió, asintiendole antes de revolverle el pelo.

-Te ayudaré. Eres penoso haciendo pociones y no quiero que explotes un caldero cerca de mí...-se levantó del asiento, omitiendo las personas que los miraban alucinados debido a su comportamiento. Salían juntos del aula, comentando cuales podrían ser las primeras pociones que practicarían cuando Harry se quedó estático. Draco se giró para mirarle preocupado, viendo que el moreno mantenía la vista fija en un muchacho de cabello por los hombros, negro y con las puntas disparadas hacia todos lados, dándole un aire travieso. El chico, alto y guapo se percató de la mirada de Harry y se giró, mirándo hacia ellos. En un instante una bella sonrisa inundó los labios de Harry ante la sorprendida expresión del otro muchacho.

-¿William? ¿Will?- preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba al muchacho, dejándose abrazar por el amistosamente. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Quien narices era ese tío que estaba tocando a Harry? El muchacho asintió riendo.

-¡Harry! Merlín, ¡cuanto tiempo!- Harry se separó del chico, y miró a Draco sin perder la gran sonrisa.

-Draco, este es Will. Nos conocimos en Rumanía cuando me fui el año pasado. Hacía mucho que no te veía Will...-Draco saludó cortésmente al chico y se despidió de ambos sintiéndose algo mareado. Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente clase. Odiaba sentirse así de celoso. Porque sabía que él nunca podría lograr hacer llegar aquel tipo de sonrisa al rostro de Harry. Decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse un poco del chico que sobrevivió, puesto que sabía que si se implicaba más acabaría sufriendo. Harry por otro lado sintió como un pequeño vacío se instalaba en su pecho al ver marchar a Draco. Pero prefirió olvidarse de ello por el momento y aprovechar los minutos que le quedaban con su buen amigo Will. Ya se preocuparía de Draco después.

* * *

N/A: Taráááááá. Aquí está Avengirl de nuevoooo y con más caña que nunca. Recien vuelta de las vacaciones muajaja. Espero que os guste el nuevo capi en el que Draco y Harry son dakfajkbgfbghjfjhbvjhde *-* No olvideis dejar un lindo review. Si lo haceis y algun dia teneis una pesadilla, Draco ira a dormir con vosotros *-* Un besote muy grande, y hasta el suiguiente. (:


	5. Chapter 5

-Eres demasiado guapo para tener esa cara tan triste.- la voz de Jack le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. No se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba revolviendo la comida de su plato al menos media hora sin probar bocado.

Habían pasado casi diez días desde que el tal Will y Potter se habían reencontrado y Draco y el chico que vivió se habían distanciado poco a poco. Para Draco todo era culpa del nuevo. Harry ya no compartía mesa con él, si no que se juntaba con William, y eso le ponía enfermo. Enfermo tan solo de pensar que el moreno y el niñato ese tuviesen algo más que una relación amistosa. Tampoco habían vuelto a dormir juntos. Sabía que no tenían que hacerlo si Harry no tenía otra pesadilla, pero le había gustado demasiado compartir ese momento tan íntimo con el moreno como para no volver a repetirlo. Maltido William...Alzó la mirada hasta el muchacho que lo observaba de pie junto al banco y se encogió de hombros.

-Losé, pero no me apetece sonreir Jack.-el chico se sentó a su lado y le pasó uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros, abrazándole mientras lo despeinaba un poco.

-Deberías. Potter no querrá salir contigo si te pones tan feo de mal humor. -Draco se quedó congelado, poniéndose rígido al oir lo que Jack le acababa de decir, olvidando por completo que quería asesinarle por despeinarle.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Po-Potter? Desvarías Jack...Tanto quidditch te ha afectado al cerebro...Quizá deberías ir a la enfermería.-la voz de Draco sonó entrecortada, algo que hizo gracia a Jack, puesto que no se esperaba que el rubio perdiera la compostura de tal manera.

-Tranquilo rubiales, que se te va a salir el corazón por la boca...-rió el chico mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Draco no pudo evitar patearse mentalmente al sentir como su rostro enrojecía violentamente.

-Idiota...-Malfoy se separó de Jack con un codazo, volviendo al intento de desayunar mesas más allá Harry y William devoraban sus platos respectivamente.

-Y bueno Harry...¿Sales con alguien? ¿O tienes a alguno en el punto de mira? -el moreno se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la pregunta.

-Bueno...Creo que me gusta alguien, pero es algo imposible. -Will le dedicó una divertida sonrisa.

-Vamos...-bufó Will.- No puede ser peor que aquella cita de Rumanía...Recuerdo que estabas tan nervioso que le prendiste fuego al pelo del pobre chico. Deberías controlar más tu magia...-comentó mientras sacaba un libro para adelantar los deberes que aun ni le habían puesto, como buen Ravenclaw que era.

-Merlín, ni lo recuerdes...-Harry cogió un panecillo y le dio un mordisco mientras Will alzaba la mirada un instante del libro.

-¿Entonces, quién es? -el chico que vivió miró hacia Draco y Jack, quienes conversaban demasiado juntos según su propia opinión.

-¿El moreno de pelo castaño? Normal que te guste, Merlín que mago...-Will prácticamente se comió con los ojos al amigo de Draco, el cual no se percataba de nada.

-No...El otro, el rubio.-el muchacho miró a Malfoy con detenimiento y le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa a Harry.

-No está mal...Si te gustan los rubios claro.- Harry negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-Pero creo que están saliendo juntos. Además, Draco es mi ex-archienemigo despues de Voldemort...Hasta este año nos odiábamos a muerte. No puedo gustarle.-una tonta sonrisa llenó los labios de su amigo, el cual lo miraba de una extraña manera.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso , Harry. -le dijo con lo que parecía ser un muy mal acento francés.-Porqué no pruebas...Nosé,¿a pedirle una cita? O...Si no quieres quemarle el pelo, prueba a pedirle clases particulares.

-De hecho...Ya dijimos que me ayudaría con pociones. -su amigo sonrió ilusionado.

-Entonces quedad esta tarde. Será bueno que paseis tiempo solos. Y tranquilo, del morenazo me encargo yo. ¿Porqué no vas a preguntarle ahora si tiene libre la tarde? Yo te acompaño. -Harry negó con la cabeza,temiendo que el rubio no quisiese ayudarle. Will le agarró del brazo y lo levantó del asiento, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la mesa que ocupaban los otros dos.

-Vamos Harry, no me obligues a hechizarte...-llegaron hasta la mesa, donde Draco y Jack los miraron expectantes.

-Ho-hola chicos. -tartamudeó Harry, no sabiendo dónde meterse. Por Merlín, ¿dónde estaba toda su valentía Gryffindoriana? Draco le miró alzando una ceja curioso, y Will reprimió las ganas de estallar a carcajadas. Era un buen amigo de Harry, no podía reirse de él, y menos delante del tío que le gustaba.

-Harry quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarle hoy con Pociones. Según tengo entendido él es un desastre y tú eres magnífico en la asignatura. Por cierto, soy Will. -dijo tendiéndole primero la mano a Jack, con un guiño de ojos, al cual el muchacho correspondió con un sonrojo traicionero. Draco miró a Harry que hubiese deseado ser una mandrágora para enterrarse bajo tierra.

-Me encantaría...-Harry le miró con un brillo de esperanza el cual desapareció al ver que la frase seguía.-Pero Jack y yo pensábamos estudiar transformaciones, y no puedo dejarle tirado.-Jack sonrió a su lado, mirando a William quien no entendió su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Draco. Creo que Potter necesita las clases más que yo. ¿Eres bueno en transformaciones? -le preguntó a Will, quien asintió socarronamente.

-El mejor.

-Entonces perfecto. Yo estudiaré con Will y tú con Harry. -dio por sentado el castaño mientras se levantaba del banco puesto que la hora de la comida había finalizado, agarrando en el proceso a Draco para marcharse del lugar.

-A las seis en el viejo roble junto a herbología. No me hagas esperar. -se despidió de Will con un guiño mientras Draco planeaba lo de las clases con Harry.

-Tengo un pequeño laboratorio en un aula en desuso, allí podríamos practicar perfectamente. Nos vemos a las seis en el aula de pociones. -Harry asintió y se fueron por caminos diferentes, dado que Hufflepuff y Slytherin compartían clase, y Gryffindor lo hacía con Ravenclaw.

-Capullo...He parecido imbécil al quedarme ahí de pie sin decir nada... -le encaró Harry a Will mientras caminaban hacia el aula de adivinación. Will le revolvió el pelo negando con la cabeza.

-A mí me pareciste muy tierno...Además, dijo que sí, ¿no? Pues ya está. Además yo he conseguido una cita con el encantador de su amigo. ¡Todos ganamos!

-No es una cita, vais a estudiar, Will. Recuérdalo. No sé como me puedo juntar con gente tan promiscua como tú...Parece mentira que seas de Ravenclaw...-Will rió encogiendose de hombros.

-El rubio tiene suerte de que no me atraigas Har. Hubieses caído en mis redes sí o sí. Pero sé que te van los rubiales, y no me pienso teñir, lo siento colega.

* * *

Simplemente acojonado. Así se sentía Harry mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras más concretamente hacia la clase de pociones. No había hecho mas que pensar en aquel momento durante todas las clases del día, y aquello le había dado más de un problemilla con los profesores debido a su falta de atención. Will se había pasado todo el tiempo sonriéndole travieso al verle tan nervioso. Maldito promiscuo sinvergüenza...Llegó un poco antes de tiempo al lugar en el que Draco los había citado. Se apoyó contra la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo, sentándose en él, cerrando los ojos a la espera. No se dio cuenta cuando pocos minutos después una rubia figura se inclinaba hacia él, mirándolo curioso, con su rostro cerca del suyo. La voz de Draco lo pilló de sorpresa, haciéndole saltar en el sitio.

-¿Tan vago eres que no puedes esperar unos minutos de pie, Potter? -rió el rubio separándose de él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias...-le dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo al ver que Draco no había soltado su mano aún. El rubio notó como miraba sus manos entrelazadas y la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento. Ven, es por aquí. -caminaron hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de roble, algo desportillada que se abrió cuando Draco pronunció la contraseña. Pasaron al interior y Harry se quedó sorprendido. Era una pequeña pero algo amplia habitación, muy hogareña e iluminada con velas que flotaban por todos lados. En lo alto de un escritorio de madera caoba había un juego completo de botellitas llenas de coloridas pociones, junto con los materiales y artilugios necesarios para preparar las mismas. Al otro lado había un pequeño armario repleto de antiguos libros y manuales, junto a un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. Dos sillas junto al escritorio completaban la sala.

-Uauh...¿todo esto lo has hecho tú? -Draco asintió, sonriendo mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba doblada en el sillón, junto con su mochila.

-La descubrí en segundo. Nadie entraba aquí, así que decidí aprovecharla para estudiar a solas. En la biblioteca no me podía concentrar y en la sala común siempre me molestaban, por lo que este era el lugar perfecto. El moreno miró alucinado la estancia mientras se quitaba la túnica para estar más cómodo.

-¿Y todos los libros, y muebles? -el rubio comenzó a preparar un caldero, poniéndolo al fuego mientras respondía.

-Algunos de los libros los traje de la mansión, dado que allí no se utilizaban en absoluto...Otros los compraba de verz en cuando. Y los muebles son los antiguos, salvo que los transformé en otros diferentes más a mi gusto y necesidades.

-Uauh...-se acercó hasta el escritorio con un pergamino y una pluma, dispuesto a tomar apuntes de la clase.

-Pareces un crío Harry. -Draco lo miró divertido mientras Harry enrojecía levemente y se revolvía el ya más que revuelto pelo.

-No soy un crío. Puedo demostrártelo si quieres. -le contestó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Draco correspondió con una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho, inclinándose hacia atrás para reir a gusto.

- ¿Contestaciones picantes, Potter? Si al final no vas a ser tan mojigato como yo creía...-abrió el libro de pociones mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

-No me conoces lo suficiente Malfoy. -le contestó el moreno mientras centraba su atención en el libro.

-Ya. Una lástima. Comencemos por las pociones curativas...

Tras tres horas de prácticas y lecciones Harry se sentía un poco mareado, pero sabía que había mercido la pena, que el próximo día en pociones podría distinguir más o menos los diferentes pasos a la hora de elaborar una poción sin que explotase. Draco se levantó de la silla y tras hacer crujir su cuello fue hacia el armario, sacando un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Volvió hasta Harry y le dio una botella, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio. Dio un sorbo de la cerveza mientras frotaba su cuello dolorido.

-Si sigues así en unas semanas tendrás dominada la materia.-Harry lo miró sonriendo, para luego beber de su cerveza.

-Gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda. ¿Te duele el cuello? -observó Harry al ver que Draco apretaba la zona con su mano para mitigar el dolor.

-Bastante la verdad.-asintió el rubio volviendo a beber de la botella. Harry dejó la suya encima del escritorio y le hizo una seña para que se entase en el suelo frente a él.

-Ven.-Draco lo miró de reojo sin saber que hacer. ¿Le hacía caso y dejaba que lo tocase? Hm, puede que fuese una treta Gryffindor para...

-No voy a romperte el cuello, desconfiado. Ven. -Harry le agarró de la mano, haciendolo levantarse y sentarse frente a él, quedando la espalda de Draco apoyada en sus rodillas. Le desató los dos primeros botones de la camisa para tener más acceso a su cuello. Draco ante ese gesto se tensó, girándose para mirar a Harry, ganándose un pinchazo en el cuello.

-¿Qué, qué haces Harry?-le prerguntó nervioso. Harry agarrando su barbilla le colocó la cabeza mirando al frente.

-Relájate...-murmuró comenzando a acariciar la base del cuello del rubio, quien tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al sentir las cálidas manos de Harry sobre su piel. Draco se sorprendió de la maestría con la que Harry le tocaba, como conseguía destensar los músculos de su cuello y hombros, los cuales se habían cargado a lo largo del día. Harry a su vez estaba embelesado con la suavidad de la marmórea piel del rubio. Se sorprendió cuando Draco echó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con el rostro mirando al techo, dándole mayor acceso a la zona delantera de su cuello y pecho. Observó con detenimiento el calmado rostro de Malfoy. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión tranquila se reflejaba en sus facciones. La boca estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando escapar un suave ronroneo de puro gusto de los rosados y finos labios del Slytherin. El Gryffindor no se dio cuenta de cuando dejó olvidado el largo cuello del chico y pasó a acariciar su angulosa barbilla. Una sonrisa se apropió de los labios del Malfoy, quien abrió los ojos para clavar su plateada mirada en él.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta, Potter?- rió levemente al ver como Harry enrojecía violentamente, dejando estáticas sus manos en la mandíbula del otro.

-Sí, osea...Puede, ¡no!-Iba a apartar sus manos cuando Draco se lo impidió, sujetándoselas, girándose para encarar al moreno. Harry giró el rostro avergonzado mientras Draco se sentaba en su silla, demasiado pegado frente a él, ambos rostros bastante cerca y aun sin soltar sus manos.

-Aclárate Harry. -el susodicho soltó una de sus manos de las de Draco y la enterró en su pelo, revolviéndoselo como cada vez que estaba nervioso.

-Es que tienes novio y...-Draco lo miró sin entender.

-Uoh uoh uoh, echa el freno Potter. ¿Novio? ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy saliendo con nadie. -Harry quien había estado mirando el suelo levantó el rostro para mirarle sorprendido.

-¿Entonces Jack y tú...?-

-Solo es un buen amigo...

-Will se alegrará de oir eso.

-¿Tu novio? -este fue el turno de Harry para reir.

-¿Will? Merlín. Es como un hermano para mí. Un hermano demasiado promiscuo para mí.

-Entonces...Si...¿Si te beso no me pegarás?-Harry le sonrió ímidamente.

-Bueno, puedes probar a ver...

Draco se inclinó, recortando los escasos centímetros que quedaban entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los del moreno en un casto y suave beso que dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

-¿Me vas a pegar?-le preguntó socarronamente el rubio a Harry, quien rodeó su cuello con los brazos acercándole de nuevo a él.

-Solo si no me besas de nuevo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Will buscó a Harry por el gran comedor, descubriéndolo en la ex-mesa Slytherin junto a Draco Malfoy. Sonrió al ver la cercanía de los dos y se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? Si a Draco no le importa...

Draco rió levemente, centrándose en su libro de aritmancia.

-Es todo tuyo William.

Harry se levantó siguiendo a Will hasta un lugar más apartado.

-Ya veo que vuestro estudio de ayer tuvo sus frutos...-sonrió travieso Will, logrando enrojecer a Harry.

-Bueno, pues sí...Vamos a ver si la cosa funciona y...El tiempo dirá si podemos soportarnos o no. ¿Y que tal tu cita? -Will negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-Horrorosa. ¡Estudiamos! Ese chico es bueno...No se rindió ante ninguno de mis encantos...¡Y eso me encanta! -Harry lo miró perplejo.

-¿Ehh?

-Lo que oyes. Es encantador, guapo y listo...Y me dejó claro que el no era rollo de un par de dias...Es tan innaccesible que me encanta...Tan buen chico que seguramente me dirá que no si le pido salir...-la voz de Will sonó triste.

-Tú dejamelo a mi. Hablaré con Draco para ver si puede ayudarte. Y por el momento...Ve despacio, se un buen chico y no le atosigues. Puede que asi acepte una cita...

-Gracias Harry...Y ya me contarás que hicisteis ayer en vuestra habitación...-dijo Will mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡No hicimos nada! Pervertido...

-Ya ya...¡Eso dices!

* * *

N/A: Tachaaaaan. Aqui teneis un nuevo capi *-* No se vosotros pero a mi me encantan estos 4 chicos. ¡Por fin un beso! Y un reto para Will al que le ha encantado el adorable de Jack. Jaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Y si dejais vuestros lindos reviews, Harry os dara un masaje :DDDD

Un besote y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	6. Chapter 6

-Señor Potter, por mucho que haya salvado el mundo mágico de su perdición, le agradecería que prestase un poco más de atención a la clase.- Harry asintió avergonzado ante la mirada de reproche que el profesor Flitwick le dirigía en ese instante.-Y señor Malfoy, no crea que no veo esas notas, no estoy ciego.-ese fue el turno de Draco para enrojecer. El profesor siguió dando las explicaciones, inmerso en el nuevo encantamiento que debía explicar. Harry y Draco en cambio no le prestaban atención alguna. El tiempo parecía volver a atrás como cuando eran niños y se enviaban mensajes de papel a escondidas del profesor. Salvo que esta vez en vez de insultos, amenazas o burlas, los fragmentos contenían promesas para más tarde.

"_Estás adorable cuando no prestas atención al profesor: D_"-rezaba uno de los papeles.

"_Por lo visto no soy el único al que no le interesa la clase…: H_"

"_Es que a mi me interesa otra cosa mucho más que la clase: D_"

"_¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué, Malfoy?: H_"

"_El papel pintado de la pared, es enigmático…Deberías mirarlo más, Harry: D_"

"_¿Enserio?: H_"

"_Lo dicho, la inteligencia de todo un Ravenclaw_...: _D_"

"_Oye…No te burles de mí _: _H_"

" _Lo siento amor, llevo haciéndolo desde el primer curso…Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar_…:_D_"

" _Yo prefiero las nuevas costumbres…Como la de besarte cuando no mira nadie…_:_ H_"

" _Y la de sonrojarte cuando te robo un beso. No olvides esa…A mi me encanta_ :_ D_"

Harry se sonrojó notablemente al leer el último mensaje, cosa que enterneció a Draco. Amaba la manera en la que el cuerpo de Harry dejaba al descubierto sus sentimientos o emociones, haciéndolo sonrojarse ante una caricia, o dejándole ver su enfado cuando fruncía el ceño sin darse cuenta. Harry simplemente era un libro abierto, sobre todo para él que había sentido una secreta adoración por él desde el día que lo conoció. Se obligó a centrar esa adoración en odio cuando no aceptó ser su amigo y eligió a la comadreja y a Granger, pero era adoración de todas maneras. Año tras año observaba en silencio al Chico que vivió, bebiendo de los detalles del moreno, de sus adorables gestos, de la manera en la que removía algo en su interior cada vez que peleaban. Por supuesto, no sabía que aquel cosquilleo no era odio si no amor, hasta que el moreno le salvó. Draco se sobresaltó al sentir una suave caricia en la nuca. Se estremeció a causa del roce y se giró lo justo para ver como Harry salía del aula, junto con otros alumnos puesto que la clase había finalizado. Se levantó recogiendo sus cosas. Habían acordado mantener en secreto su relación para no causar revuelo, y Draco aceptaba eso. Pero Harry no podía tentarle con caricias e irse de rositas…Oh no. Salió con rapidez en busca de Harry, encontrándolo en un pasillo del cuarto piso. Avanzó hasta él y cuando nadie miraba agarró la manga de su túnica y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Pero qué?- Harry desconcertado seguía a trompicones los pasos rápidos de Draco sin saber qué pasaba ni el porqué de la actitud tan misteriosa del chico. Draco ignoró a su novio y los metió a ambos en la primera sala libre que encontró. Tenían media hora hasta que comenzase la siguiente clase. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? Una vez dentro lanzó dos rápidos hechizos de cierre e insonorización a la puerta. No permitiría que nadie les molestase. Harry a su lado le miraba divertido, con la burla brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Tienes un fetiche o algo con eso de secuestrar personas, Draco?-le preguntó burlón, arqueando una ceja. El rubio le empujó contra una pared, de manera algo brusca, logrando que un gemido dolorido escapase de los labios de Harry antes de apresarlos con los suyos en un rudo beso.

-Cállate Potter. Llevas tentándome toda la maldita hora…No pretendas que responda de mis actos. –murmuró contra la boca del chico, robándole los tan ansiados besos. Harry por su lado se dejaba hacer por el chico, gimiendo levemente al sentir como el rubio introducía sus manos en su camisa, posando las frías palmas en su estómago, provocándole un placentero escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Draco se entretenía mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello del moreno mientras éste enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello, desordenándoselo.

-Potter…-gimió cuando el chico lamió su oreja.-Mi pelo joder…-Harry rió en su oreja antes de morderla suavemente.

-Me gusta más así…Deberías pasar de la gomina Malfoy. Te verías mucho mas sexy sin ella.

-Y tú de esas horrorosas gafas amor. Tienes unos ojos jodídamente bonitos como para ocultarlos detrás de ese adefesio al que llamas gafas…-Harry le dio un suave empujón en el brazo antes de robarle un corto beso.

-¿En serio…te gustan mis ojos?- un leve sonrojo hizo aparición en las mejillas del chico cuando Draco le retiró las gafas y lo miró directo a los ojos. Plata y esmeralda uniéndose en una intensa mirada.

-Fue en lo primero que me fijé de ti cuando te conocí. En ese intenso color verde, que me vuelve loco. El uniforme de Slytherin te hubiese quedado de muerte Potter.

-Lástima que le dijese al sombrero seleccionador que no me pusiese allí porque un niño rubio imbécil estaría en la misma casa que yo entonces.

-Craso error por mi parte. Pero elegiste mal, en Gryffindor hay más imbéciles y… Podríamos haber estado juntos antes…-ronroneó Draco besando su mandíbula con suavidad.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que me hubieses seducido?- el rubio lo miró alzando una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Lo he hecho ahora, ¿quién dice que no hubiese podido?

-¿Tu arrogante actitud, tal vez? –rió el muchacho ganándose un mordisco en el cuello.

-Tú tampoco fuiste un santo, Potter. Aunque debo admitir que me encantaba verte enfadado. Furioso tienes tu punto, Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido a causa de la boca de Draco en su cuello, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal ascendía cuanto más se pegaba el rubio a él. Notó el roce de Draco contra su cadera y gimió notablemente, dándose cuenta de la erección que el rubio portaba en sus pantalones. Bajó su mirada hasta el suyo propio, descubriendo que otro amiguito había despertado entre sus piernas. Agarró la nuca de Draco para darle un salvaje beso que más que un beso pareció que quería comerse la boca del rubio y lo separó de él al poco, respirando agitado. Empujó suavemente a Draco quien gruñó ante la separación.

-Tenemos…Clase. Aritmancia, ya. –el rubio le robó un nuevo beso.

-¿Qué más da? Esa clase es completamente innecesaria…

-Draco…Tenemos que irnos…Además yo no…Aquí no.-Draco se separó de Harry confuso, sin entender a dónde quería llegar el moreno con aquellas palabras sueltas.

-¿Tú no qué, Harry?-el chico miró a otro lado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Yo no lo he hecho con nadie aún…Y no quiero que mi primera vez sea en un aula vacía y a toda prisa…-Draco observó atónito a su novio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Nunca? Pero salías con la comadreja esa…

-¿Ginny? Sí, pero solo nos dimos unos cuantos besos. No llegamos a nada más.

-¿Y no saliste con nadie más? Es imposible que alguien como tú no consiguiese pareja Harry.

-Bueno…Fue en Rumania cuando trabajé con Charlie. Me consiguió una cita con un colega suyo, pero me puse demasiado nervioso y…

-¿Y?

-Le prendí fuego a su pelo inconscientemente.-Draco estalló en una carcajada a tal punto que tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas provocadas por esta con el dorso de la mano.

-Merlín…Eres increíble…¿Y cómo es que a mí no me has volatilizado aún?

-Contigo es diferente…Eres tú.

-No sé si sentirme halagado.-rió Malfoy.-Pero tranquilo amor. Esperaré lo que haga falta. Esperé ocho años para ser tu amigo, podré esperar para esto.-le dijo dándole un suave y dulce beso. Harry agradecido por la comprensión del rubio sonrió acariciándole la pálida mejilla.

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?-

-Soy Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que lo sé.-Harry rodó los ojos antes de coger sus cosas y comenzar a retirar los hechizos que el rubio puso a la puerta.

-Harry.-el muchacho se giró antes de salir por la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Jack se esforzaba todo lo posible en mantener su vista pegada al libro en vez de el la nuca del moreno que tenía dos pupitres delante del suyo. No podía permitirse caer en las garras del muchacho tan rápidamente sin apenas haber tenido contacto con él. Nunca había sido un chico fácil de engatusar y no iba a dejarse llevar por los encantos del muchacho, por mucha sonrisa traviesa o mirada que le dedicase. Sí, admitía que el chico era guapo, listo y gracioso, además de que poseía una sonrisa arrebatadora, pero iba en contra de sus principios caer en tales artimañas de seducción. Qué se le iba a hacer, era un chico de la vieja escuela. Aunque con William se le estaba haciendo duro rechazarle.

Rezó por que Draco pudiese ayudarle a librarse del chico que comenzaba a volverle loco, apareciendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Luna a su lado le sonreía soñadora.

-Dejarse llevar no siempre es malo Jack…-susurró, haciéndole levantar el rostro del libro para así poder mirarla sin comprender.

-¿Dejarse llevar?-la muchacha solo dirigió su mirada a Will, quien tomaba apuntes más adelante. Miró en la dirección que la chica lo hacía y se sonrojó. Maldita sea, ¿tan evidente era? Aunque puede que Luna tuviese razón. ¿Porqué no dejarse llevar un poco? Además el muchacho había dejado de acosarle con si quería salir con él, y desde hacía un par de días solo le saludaba y le sonreía amablemente. ¿Acaso se había rendido con él? ¿O había asimilado que no conseguiría nada de esa forma? Y así frunciendo el ceño metido en sus pensamientos se lo encontró Will mientras se disponía a abandonar la clase.

-No hagas eso, te ves más feo.-Jack alzó el rostro , sorprendiéndose al encontrar la cara de Will tan próxima a la suya. El moreno pasó su dedo índice por la frente de Jack, haciendo que relajase el ceño. Una vez lo consiguió, sonrió satisfecho.- Así te ves mucho mejor créeme.- Will le sonrió una última vez y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero el agarre de Jack en su brazo lo impedió.

-Oye…

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?-Jack se veía muy serio, como concentrado en no equivocarse con lo que iba a decir. Will lo miró contrariado.

-Tengo entendido que este fin de semana es la primera salida a un pueblo cercano…Hogsmade creo. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Osea, si ibas a ir con otros amigos o algo…No es que sea una cita si no que…-el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacer mella en Jack, quien comenzó a balbucear, perdiendo su seriedad. Will se mordió la lengua. Le gustaba mucho el chico como para burlarse de él. Puso su mano en el cabello del chico y se lo revolvió amistosamente.

-Claro que iré contigo.

Una cabeza apareció por la puerta del aula, llamando a Will. Este se despidió de Jack y salió por la puerta no sin antes sonreirle.

-¡Nos vemos luego!

Jack a su vez estaba parado en el sitio, sin tener la menor idea de porqué acababa de pedirle una cita al moreno. Se frotó el rostro con la mano no pudiendo evitar sonreir ante el recuerdo de Will tocando su frente para impedir que frunciese el ceño como siempre hacía.

-¿Dónde está tu seriedad y tu, no caeré en sus redes, Jack? –se dijo a si mismo antes de recoger sus cosas y salir de allí, con ganas de ver a su rubio amigo para que le aclarase unas cuantas dudas.

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño al ver un objeto que se le estaba empezando a hacer muy familiar. Cogió el anónimo pergamino recién traído por una lechuza diferente a la de la última vez. Se estaba empezando a hartar de esos mensajes amenazadores que le llegaban de vez en cuando, últimamente con menos margen temporal. Por suerte Harry no se había percatado aún de aquellos mensajes puesto que llegaban demasiado pronto, por lo que el moreno siempre estaba durmiendo aún. Y como Draco siempre se levantaba antes le daba tiempo a destruir el mensaje sin que el chico notase nada. Le extrañó que el de ese día hubiese llegado por la tarde y no por la mañana como usualmente. Gracias a Merlín Harry había quedado con Will para jugar a quidditch y relajarse de las clases. Abrió el de aquel día, sabiendo que estaba mal abrir esa clase de mensajes por si contenían un maleficio o maldición incorporados, pero su curiosidad siempre había sido más fuerte que su precaución en esos aspectos.

El pergamino de aquella mañana fue diferente a los otros recibidos con anterioridad. Provenía de la misma persona puesto que el papel, la tinta y caligrafía del remitente era la misma, pero el contenido de la carta le dejó un nudo en el estómago que las otras no habían logrado dejar.

"_Asquerosa serpiente, debes estar contento._

_Lograste engañar al mismísimo Elegido con tus sucias artimañas rastreras. No creas que no ha llegado hasta mis oídos el asunto de tu amistad con Potter, pues todo el mundo mágico lo sabe. No soy el único que se ha sorprendido de ello. A saber que clase de magia oscura usaste con él para que pueda soportar tenerte cerca y más aún en tu cama. Sí, lo sé todo, despreciable mortífago. No creas que con tu nueva faceta de mago rehabilitado nos engañas. Si el muy estúpido de Potter ha sucumbido a tus tretas y mentiras no me incumbe. Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, Malfoy. Haré que el mundo mágico vea quien eres realmente. No escaparás de mí. Ni tú, ni la traidora de tu madre, ni nadie quien te apoye. Saldarás la deuda de sangre con la tuya propia, Malfoy. Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo."_

Draco tragó saliva mientras arrugaba el pergamino entre sus manos, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Aquella carta no eran simples insultos y leves amenazas, había subido a un nivel mucho más superior que las otras. Ya no solo le amenazaba a él, si no que también a su madre y a todo aquel que le apoyase, incluído Harry. Y lo que más le agobiaba era el hecho de que aquella persona sabía acerca de su noviazgo con Harry, por lo que debía de estar mucho más cerca de ambos de lo que pensaba. Escondió con rapidez el pergamino en uno de sus libros al oir como alguien subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Se esforzó mucho por no parecer nervioso cuando Harry apareció ante él, todo sudado y sonrojado por el roce del viento contra sus mejillas. Porque no podía dar más preocupaciones a aquel chico de pelo alborotado y tímida sonrisa. Porque ya había sufrido mucho como para darle algún motivo más para hacerlo.

* * *

N/A: Hooooola hola queridos y queridas. Siento haber tardado una eternidad en subir el cap, pero diferentes motivos me lo impidieron, entre ellos una fiesta sorpresa Potteriana a mi mejor amiga, por lo que el tiempo que he tenido para escribir ha sido más que limitado, nulo jaja. Pero aquí vuelvo a la carga, dejándolos con las ganas de saber quién será el malvado que escribe a nuestro Draco. Aviso que el siguiente cap lo subiré mucho antes, puede que mañana, y que con lo que pase en el cap quizá me odien, pero es por el bien de los chicos, todo mejorará. También quiero comentarles que Spngirl29 tiene una historia SAKDNAKCFJNAC sobre Sirius y Remus, que les recomiendo leer. También os agradezco de corazón a aquellos que me comentan el fic, porque me animais a seguir escribiendo. Asi que nos leemos en el siguiente cap amores, un besote, Avengirl.


	7. Chapter 7

Abran sus libros por la página 327 por favor…

La voz del profesor Slughorn resonó por el aula. Un instante después su voz fue reemplazada por el sonido de las hojas al pasar. Harry abrió su libro aburrido; por mucho que las clases hubiesen mejorado gracias a la ayuda de Draco, eso no cambiaba la animadversión que tenía hacia la asignatura, producto de las innumerables clases con Snape. Se extrañó al encontrar un pergamino fuera de lugar unas pocas hojas antes de la señalada por el orondo profesor. Desdobló el papel con cuidado pues estaba muy arrugado y leyó su contenido. La primera frase le descolocó totalmente. ¿Quién le llamaría a él "_asquerosa serpiente_"? Siguió leyendo la sarta de amenazas hasta que comprendió que la carta no iba dirigida a él si no a Draco, quien se encontraba en el pupitre de al lado enfrascado en hacer la poción, ajeno al hecho de que Harry estuviese leyendo aquello. Para cuando hubo terminado de leer el pergamino todo rastro de color había desaparecido de su piel. Todo estaba empezando otra vez. Alguien amenazaba a un ser querido suyo. No podía dejar que nada malo le pasase a Draco. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con él después de la clase en los minutos que les quedaban libres hasta la siguiente. Frunció el ceño pensando en la carta y lo que conllevaba que el que la hubiese escrito supiese acerca de la relación de ellos dos. Eso significaba que, o bien ese mal nacido vivía en el castillo o que tenía a alguien pasándole información al exterior. Pero… ¿Porqué Draco no le había dicho nada? Miró hacia el rubio quien, al ver que lo observaba le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a lo suyo con la poción. Una pequeña chispa se encendió en su cerebro. "Para no preocuparme…Solo quiere protegerme" Sintió como algo en su pecho se calentaba al entender que Draco prefería protegerle a él antes que a sí mismo. Arrastró su silla un poco hacia la izquierda para aproximarse al rubio y le cogió la mano, sorprendiendo al chico en el proceso.

-¿Eso es el pago por estar haciendo yo todo el trabajo?-rió levemente el rubio refiriéndose a la poción que deberían estar haciendo conjuntamente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?-la sonrisa de Draco se esfumó mientras asentía.

-Claro, ¿porqué lo di…?-la frase murió en sus labios cuando se percató del papel que estaba fuertemente arrugado en el puño apretado de Harry. Se maldijo a sí mismo. La tarde anterior debió de haberse equivocado de libro al esconder la nota, acabando esta en el libro de Harry y no en el suyo como había pensado.

-Harry lo siento, no quería preocuparte…-el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien te hiciese daño y yo no supiese por qué ha sido? Ya soy mayorcito Draco, prefiero saber estas cosas a enterarme el último cuando ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Te han hecho daño?-el rubio negó con la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos.

-No, solo ha habido unas…10 cartas más de ese tío. Pero ninguna como esa. Las otras solo eran insultos y leves amenazas, que iría a Azkaban y todo eso…Pero nunca metió a mi madre en las cartas, ni nada por el estilo…-Draco calló cuando el profesor se acercó a su mesa y comprobó el estado de la poción.

-Si quieren conseguir el diez no olviden añadir en el momento preciso los ojos de tritón chicos. –murmuró alejándose de ellos en dirección a otra pareja.

-¿No te preocupes vale? Informaremos a tu madre para que no salga sola a la calle. Hablaré con Kingsley acerca del asunto para que le pongan protección. Vivía con Andrómeda y Teddy, ¿no? –Draco asintió mientras añadía los ingredientes finales a la poción, la cual adquirió un tono azulado y un aroma mentolado.

-Sí, nos mudamos allí cuando acabaron los juicios. No quería volver a la mansión y yo tampoco. Además renunció a su matrimonio con mi padre. Él fue el que nos arrastró a toda esa pesadilla. Tía Andrómeda fue muy amable al acogernos en su hogar después de tanto tiempo sin tener lazo alguno con mi madre aun siendo hermanas…

-Mandaré una lechuza a Kingsley, y si puedo yo mismo hablaré con él por Red Flú. No voy a permitir que os pase nada a ti y a tu madre, ni a Andrómeda y Teddy.

-No creo que el ministro quiera poner a sus hombres a proteger a los Malfoy…

-Draco, los juicios demostraron que eres inocente. El único mortífago real fue tu padre y está en Azkaban. Tienes derecho a esa protección tanto como yo. Además conozco bien a Kingsley, no me dirá que no.

-¿Y quién te protegerá a ti Harry? No puedo ponerte en peligro. La carta decía…

-Al cuerno la carta Malfoy. Sé cuidar bien de mí mismo. Además Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, no pasará nada malo en el castillo.

-Sí, segurísimo. Voldemort, un basilisco, hombres lobo, dragones…-Harry rió.

-Bueno, tú ya me entiendes, todo lo seguro que puede ser ahora…

-Solo prométeme que si descubrimos quien es ese tío, no irás tú solo a por él. Tienes un mal complejo de héroe suicida Potter. –Harry golpeó el brazo de Draco en un cariñoso gesto, sonriendo.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

"Oh Merlín, parezco una estúpida colegiala. Quizá me esté transformando en una…Debería visitar a Madame Pomfrey por si acaso…" relataba para sí mismo Jack mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que Draco y Harry comían tranquilamente. Solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que le pidiese a Will una cita para visitar juntos Hogsmade, y ya se estaba volviendo loco. Y el hecho de no haber tenido nunca antes una cita no lo hacía mucho mejor. Era un perfeccionista empedernido, un creyente de los buenos modales y de las relaciones lentas. De las citas de ensueño que leía en algún libro cuando se aburría. ¿Porqué narices se martirizaba tanto idealizando la cita como las de sus libros si lo literario no era para nada real? A veces se horrorizaba descubriéndose a si mismo leyendo libros femeninos. Pero todo el mundo tiene alguna rareza, ¿no? Pues la suya era creer en el maldito y estúpido amor. Y gustarse del promiscuo y lanzado de Will no ayudaba demasiado. Se sentó frente a la pareja que dejó de conversar cuando vieron su rostro.

-Hola Jack, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Draco con preocupación.

-Sí, es que bueno, ya sabes lo que te conté ayer…Es que…Quería pedirle ayuda a Harry sobre el tema.-Harry alzó una ceja interrogante. ¿En qué podría ayudarle? Habían pasado el día anterior estudiando, no creía poder ser más útil que Draco en eso.

-Jack le pidió una cita a Will para ir este sábado a Hogsmade. –le explicó Draco . Harry se sorprendió.

-Guauh, por eso Will estaba tan feliz ayer…Pero no veo en qué puedo ayudarte Jack.

El chico miraba sus pies totalmente cohibido, con el color rojo tiñendo sus bronceadas mejillas.

-Bueno, es que tú lo conoces de antes, y pues…No sé que hacer. Nunca he salido con nadie porque no he vivido demasiado tiempo en un lugar concreto. Y tengo miedo de espantarlo. No sé ni como vestirme ese día…

-Acerca de eso…Será mejor que sea yo el que te ayude a elegir la ropa. No te lo tomes a mal Potter, pero tu estilo no es que sea el mejor, que digamos…

-Gracias hombre…

-De nada.

Jack los miraba mordiéndose el labio, con temor a que pudiesen entablar una discusión.

-Jack.-la voz de Harry atrajo su atención hacia el moreno.- No te preocupes. Sé como siempre, a Will le has gustado como eres, no pretendas actuar de otra manera. Sobre lo demás…Déjate llevar, él te guiará. Ah, y le gustan las cosas picantes, las solíamos comer mucho en el campamento en Rumanía. Podrías regalarle algunos caramelos explosivos de Honeydukes. Y si le hablas de música rock y dragones, lo tendrás a tus pies.- el castaño asintió, tomando nota mental de todo lo que le había dicho Harry.

-Gracias Harry. Te debo una. –y con un guiño de ojo de marchó de allí, dejándolos solos. Draco lo miraba con la curiosidad y suspicacia brillando en sus ojos plateados.

-¿Qué?

-A si que Rumanía Potter…¿Qué te llevó hasta tan lejos?-Harry se encogió de hombros, comiendo de sus huevos revueltos, tragando antes de contestar.

-Después de la guerra lo último que quería era pensar. Odiaba pensar en lo sucedido, en la gente que murió, en lo que pude o no haber hecho…Y el campamento de dragones en Rumanía era el sitio perfecto en el que mantener la mente despejada. Era eso o que un dragón te arrancase la cabeza de un zarpazo. A si que me mudé al campamento en el que trabaja Charlie, el hermano de Ron, y allí maduré física y mentalmente. Pasé página. Will fue mi compañero de tienda durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Y tú…¿qué hiciste después de la guerra? –era un tema un tanto delicado, pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

-Nos marchamos a Francia, solos mi madre y yo. Durante la guerra estuvimos junto a mi padre por que no nos quedaba otra, pero al finalizar mi madre le exigió el divorcio. Se puso hecho una furia…Aún recuerdo la bofetada que me dio cuando me puse del lado de mi madre y lo llamé cobarde. Decidimos que lo mejor sería vivir en la casa de verano que tenemos a las afueras de Toulouse, pero el ministerio no nos permitió mudarnos para siempre. Estamos obligados a no dejar el país de manera permanente, por lo que volvimos aquí. Mi madre contactó con tía Andrómeda que nos dejó instalarnos con ella mientras tenían lugar los juicios. Y bueno, ya sabes el resto…Si no hubiese sido por tu intervención en los juicios… ahora mismo estaríamos en Azkaban.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló entre ambos, el cual Harry no tardó mucho en romper.

-Es sorprendente como cambia la vida…Hace unos años nos odiábamos y míranos ahora…

-Era cuestión de tiempo que te enamorases de mí Potter, soy perfecto.-Y ahí estaba Draco de nuevo con su ácido egocentrismo. Harry le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Y don modestia también…Aunque hay algo en lo que no eres perfecto. Yo soy mejor que tú jugando a Quidditch.- queda decir que ese comentario hirió profundamente el delicado y altanero EGO de Draco.

-Eso fue hace muchos años, todavía era un crío Potter. Ahora te machacaría con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya…¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Cuando quieras, donde quieras…Y no solo me refiero al quidditch Harry. –añadió eso último con un guiño de ojo.

-Aparte de modesto un guarro.-rió Harry levantándose del asiento dispuesto a estirar un poco las piernas antes de las clases de la tarde. De pronto sintió como un pequeño cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Axel, el chico de Slytherin que viajó con él en el carruaje y a quien consoló tras la ceremonia de selección. Fue a disculparse con él cuando el niño, para la edad que tenía lo apartó bruscamente a un lado, parándose delante de Draco, quien lo miró anonadado. El niño comenzó a hablar, con una voz monocorde, como si no proviniese de sí mismo.

-Parece ser que las cartas no te afectan en absoluto, serpiente inmunda…Sigues empeñado en fingir haber cambiado…Pero a mí no me engañas. Puede que a tu amiguito Jack y al colega moreno de Potter también los hayas enredado en tus sucias artimañas, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. No falta mucho para que cobre mi venganza y tú o alguno de tus amigos pague por ello. Ninguno estais a salvo de mí, ni tú, ni tu madre, ni este niño. Ni si quiera temo a Potter, por lo que no busques ayuda en él. Mantente alerta, pues te estaré vigilando.-Axel cayó inconsciente al instante en el que terminó el comunicado. Por suerte Harry pudo atraparlo a tiempo de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Draco miró horrorizado al niño inconsciente. El desalmado de las cartas le había lanzado un imperios al crío, demostrándole lo cerca que se encontraba de ellos. Tragó saliva, intentando pensar con claridad y no en lo dicho en el mensaje.

-Dámelo, lo llevaré a la enfermería. Avisa a la profesora McGonagall para que podamos contarle todo lo sucedido.-Harry le pasó al niño y Draco lo cogió en brazos. Algunos alumnos los miraban preocupados.

-¿Estás seguro de ir solo a la enfermería? ¿Y si ese tipo te hechiza mientras vas? –Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Busca a la profesora, estaré bien. Axel es lo más importante en este momento.

En cuestión de diez minutos la profesora se encontraba junto a Harry frente a la cama en la que Madame Ponfrey y Draco habían acostado al niño. La enfermera tranquilizó a los presentes aclarando Axel estaba bien, que solo debía descansar. Un hechizo de tal escala en un niño tan pequeño lo habría dejado sin fuerzas sin ninguna duda.

-¿Quién es el causante de esto, Potter? –preguntó Minerva con gesto serio, girándose a los dos alumnos. Draco, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama del niño se levantó y la miró con gravedad.

-Desde hace meses alguien anónimo me envía cartas amenazadoras. No fueron un gran problema hasta hace un par de días en los que las cartas se volvieron más intensas y violentas. Hasta hoy no estaba seguro de si la persona se encontraba dentro de la escuela o recibía la información al exterior desde dentro de la escuela. Pero después de esto…Estoy seguro de que está aquí y no se detendrá hasta que consiga lo que quiera.-

La profesota McGonagal se agarró fuertemente el puente de la nariz, clasificando toda la información que acababan de recibir.

-¿Alguna idea de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? ¿Algún residente de la escuela?

-Por favor profesora, casi todo Hogwarts me odia. Ese tío tiene la cubierta perfecta, nadie es de fiar para mí aquí.

-Podríamos ponerte un detector de peligros que nos avise de cuando alguien intentase atacarte…

-Profesora, lo repito. El detector no dejaría de sonar. Soy un exmortífafo, nadie me quiere aquí y si pudiesen me maldecirían, y usted lo sabe.-Minerva asintió, sabiendo que el chico tenía razón. Por mucha ojeriza que le tuviese a Malfoy su deber era protegerlo, a él y a todo aquel que saliese perjudicado por el agresor de las cartas.

-Quizá la ayuda del ministerio nos fuese efectiva…

-Si me permite interrumpir profesora-dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó a la enfermería.- la presencia de aurores en Hogwarts solo enfadaría aún más al agresor. Además estaríamos alertando a los alumnos, y no queremos que cunda el pánico y menos por un imbécil que cree en la justicia por su propia cuenta. Creo que lo mejor sería que se confíe. Que piense que Draco está asustado. –el moreno miró de reojo a su novio quien no parecía muy contento con la idea de darle una satisfacción al malhechor.-Y cuando vaya a atacar, lo estaremos esperando. Yo mismo puedo hacer rondas de rastreo a cada momento libre que tenga.

-Sería demasiado sospechoso Potter. Yo misma me encargaré del asunto. Además, los del ministerio son unos inútiles incompetentes la mayoría...Solo arruinarían las cosas... Poppie, avísame cuando el chico despierte, su testimonio podría arrojar algo de luz a todo este embrollo.-la enfermera asintió mientras cubría con delicadeza la frente del muchacho con un paño húmedo.

-A partir de ahora todos los accesos y salidas a la escuela se cerrarán bajo mi supervisión cada noche. Por si el agresor hubiese podido entrar al castillo y saliese cuando le plazca. No permitiré más muertes en este castillo. No bajo mi mando. Avísenme de cualquier nueva información o carta que les llegue. Y ahora márchense a su habitación. Tómense la tarde libre para reflexionar sobre el tema. Avisaré a los profesores de que no les castiguen por su ausencia.-Harry y Draco asintieron y se marcharon de allí no sin antes agradecerle todo a la profesora. Esta a su vez los miró marcharse suspicazmente. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos mantenían tan buena relación? No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, como si no hubiese existido nunca la enemistad de antaño. Quizá el cáliz de fuego acertó a la hora de colocarlos juntos en la misma habitación…

Más allá, en los pasillos, Draco caminaba enfurecido a paso rápido. Harry casi tenía que correr para seguir su ritmo.

-Draco, ¡espera!-el rubio negó con la cabeza sin aminorar el ritmo.

-¡Estoy harto! De las amenazas, de las maldiciones, de vivir con miedo a que le pase algo malo a quienes quiero. Se está repitiendo todo otra vez joder…-Harry agarró con fuerza el brazo de Draco, quien trastabilló a causa del agarre. Cuando se giró para encarar al moreno se vio sorprendido por su abrazo. Un intenso y cálido abrazo que gritaba que todo iba a estar bien, que por una vez no tenía que preocuparse, que Harry estaba con él. Draco no sabía que había estado temblando hasta que fue a corresponder el abrazo torpemente. Estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos normalmente abarrotados de alumnos, pero en ese momento solo se encontraban ellos dos, abrazándose en silencio. Y realmente le importaba una mierda si alguien los veía allí, por que ese momento era únicamente de ambos. La voz de Harry contra su cuello lo hizo estremecerse.

-Escúchame. Nada va a repetirse. Nada va a ser como en la guerra. Estoy contigo Draco. Y no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Draco no pudo reprimir que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapasen, mojando sus mejillas y el hombro de Harry en el que tenía apoyada la cabeza. El llanto no tardó mucho en hacer mella en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a convulsionarse por los sollozos. Harry acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, sin despegar su cuerpo del chico.

-¿Y si te pasa algo malo a ti? No puedo permitir que nada te ocurra Harry. Ya has sufrido demasiado…Y no podría…

-Draco, mírame. –el moreno agarró suavemente el rostro del rubio, quien a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía por haberse derrumbado ante su novio, fijó sus ojos llorosos en los de Harry, que lo miraban con seriedad.- No me pasará nada. Atraparemos a ese tío y demostraremos a todos que no eres como piensan. Yo creo en ti.

El rubio asintió. Era la primera vez que le decían que creían en él sin temer que les lanzase una maldición oscura. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica y respiró hondo, calmándose poco a poco. Harry le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de sonreírle, transmitiéndole confianza, logrando que el rubio también sonriese levemente.

-¿Porqué no vamos a las cocinas antes que a la habitación? Algo dulce te sentará bien.-el rubio asintió y le agarró la mano. Harry, aunque sorprendido por el acto, no se soltó, sino que correspondió al agarre apretando suavemente la mano de Draco. Se alejaron de allí sin saber que a unos pocos metros, escondida entre las sombras, una figura sonreía admirando a sus próximas dos presas. Y es que no faltaba nada para cumplir por fín su venganza.

* * *

N/A: Me odiais. Losé. Yo también me odio a mi misma por hacer sufrir a mis chicos…Pero tranquilos, no ocurrirá nada excesivamente malo…De momento…Nah jaja es coña, odio el Angst, pero quería darle algo de vidilla al fic, y me salió mi vena psicópata…También quise que apareciera McGonagall...Amo a esa mujer desde que vi la ultima peli, y quería que saliese mas en el fic. :3 Perdón por adelantado si odian que estén tristes mis chicos, se pasará, lo prometo. A todos aquellos que hayan comentado el fic, mil gracias, de verdad, me anima a escribir más y más. Un besote a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Avengirl.


End file.
